How is it all going to end?
by annielovesauggie
Summary: Auggie was sure he loved Parker enough to want to marry her. But somewhere in the back of his mind, doubts linger. He can push them away for a while, but when Annie's life hangs in the balance, suddenly things become clear.
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place post _The Last Thing You Should Do_. This little bit of conversation between Auggie and Parker at the very beginning of the episode stayed in my brain and well…. This is what comes out of it….

"_He'll be just like his father."_

"_Blind?"_

"_Amazing."_

The loud rumble of the cargo plane's engines brought him back to the moment. He turned his head toward Parker and squeezed her hand.

"You okay?" Auggie asked.

"Better, yeah." She answered softly, the fatigue clear in her voice.

It was hard to get comfortable on the long bench seat with practically no padding, but then he felt the weight of Parker's head droop onto his shoulder. He turned and inhaled. It wasn't the smell he was used to, but then again they had showered and changed on the military base, grateful for whatever soap was available. He missed her usual scent… grapefruit. Grapefruit? Where had that come from? He rubbed his eyes with his free hand and cleared the fatigue from his brain. Grapefruit was Annie. He knew that. Why had he thought that, he wondered. He leaned his head back and tried to relax.

Almost twelve hours later, Parker and Auggie entered his apartment and practically collapsed into bed, leaving a trail of carelessly discarded closing in their wake. Auggie briefly wondered what time it was, but then deemed himself too tired to care. He could deal with the details tomorrow.

He awoke some hours later to the sound of someone rattling around in his kitchen. He smiled and reached over to feel the empty space in the bed next to him, still a little warm. She must have just gotten up. Auggie made his way to the bathroom, stumbling a bit on the carelessly tossed clothes and shoes that littered the floor. In the bathroom, he found his precisely ordered toiletry items slightly askew. Auggie sighed and rearranged the items. He knew eventually they'd have "the talk" about living with a blind person, but he'd hoped not to get into it today. If truth be told, Auggie wanted to have this conversation even less than the CIA one. Anyway, Parker was still reeling from their recent escapades and there was no reason to throw more gasoline on a fire.

He entered the kitchen and smelled coffee.

"You mad coffee. I love you more now." He heard her soft laugh and then the sound of her coming closer. He felt her arms go around his waist and her warm cheek on his bare back. She kissed him and then returned to wherever she'd been. Auggie walked directly to the coffee pot. The coffee machine was pulled forward from its usual spot. He slid it back and went about pouring a cup. He opened the fridge to get the milk and came up empty. He sighed in frustration.

"Parker, where's the milk?"

"Oh, sorry… I left it on the counter."

"It's okay. " Auggie moved his hand carefully across the counter until he felt the cold plastic bottle.

He made his way to the kitchen island and sat down next to her.

"Auggie?"

He didn't like the sound of her voice. He put his cup down and turned toward her.

"Yeah?"

"What happens now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do we just go back to acting like I don't know what I know about you?" Her voice cracked and he could hear the fragility there.

"Parker, let's just take it one day at a time, okay?"

"Do you need to do work stuff today? You know, because of the CIA's involvement?"

He was surprised this was what was on her mind.

"No, not today. In fact, I'm out on leave until you head back to Eritrea." Auggie reached out to her and grabbed both her hands in his. "It's a lot to process, I know. Let's just take it slow."

"What do you do for them? Is it dangerous?"

He released her hands and ran his own carelessly through his hair.

"No, not for me. Not really."

"What's your job?"

He laughed a little bitterly. Which job should he tell her about? Jai's job? His old job?

In the end, he decided to go with the simpler of the two.

"I'm a handler. I coordinate with the operatives that are on the ground. I keep them safe."

"From DC?"

"Yeah, from DC."

"So you don't have to put yourself in danger?"

His mind flashed to Barcelona and the feel of Annie's body pressed against his as a speeding car nearly mowed them down.

"No."

"Hmm."

Parker was quiet and they sipped their coffee in silence. Auggie felt tension in the air and got up and walked toward the window. He reached out and felt the warm glass. What time was it? It felt like early morning to him but the glass indicated otherwise.

"Is it morning?"

"What?"

Suddenly, he felt a hot shame crawling up the back of his neck. Parker knew so little about his life- his real life as a blind man. Auggie couldn't discern the hour of the day by looking out the window. He couldn't find milk in his own kitchen if someone moved it. He moved again toward the table by the door where he always put his phone, keys and cane. The spot was empty. For the first time in many years, he felt tears of frustration burning just behind his eyes.

"Do you see my phone?" He tried to keep his voice neutral.

"Yeah, it's here, on the kitchen counter."

Auggie walked toward the countertop and began to feel the surface. He was coming up empty.

"Here." She whispered. He felt the cool smooth surface of the phone touch the back of his hand.

"Thanks."

"We were so tired, I guess we just threw our stuff anywhere."

"I guess so. I'm just gonna check my voicemail." He wandered back toward the bedroom.

"I'll straighten up a little."

"Okay."

He gently shut the door over and then made his way to the bed and sat down by his clock. He hit the button. "Three fifteen PM." Jesus, it was so late. He had thought it was early morning. It made him think of those early days in the rehab center. He'd wake up all hours of the night, thoroughly confused. It was just another cruel reminder of all that he couldn't do without assistance. He wondered bitterly where he'd be without his trusty talking clock.

A light tap on the door brought him back to the moment.

"Auggie, I'm going to take a ride out to see my folks. I haven't seen them in 6 months and…."

"No, it's fine. Go. Just, you know… leave the Pirate parts out."

She let out a sharp bark of laughter. Not her usual gentle chuckle. "Yeah. No pirate stories. Got it."

Auggie stood up and walked to the doorway. He reached out to her but she didn't take his hand. Instead he put his hand on her shoulder and pulled her toward him.

"Do you want me to come?"

Several beat of silence passed between them. Too many.

"No, not this time."

"Okay." He kissed her forehead.

"I'm going to clean up and then get on the road. I'll stay overnight there. I don't want to try and fight traffic back into DC."

"Probably a good idea." A chasm was opening between them and he didn't know what to do to close it.

An hour later, she was rummaging through the few articles of clothing she kept at his apartment. "I don't know what I was thinking. It's all winter stuff!"

Before he could stop and think he got up and went to the back of his closet and pulled out a pair of jeans and some sort of shirt. Something delicate and lacy. Annie's.

"Here. Will these do?"

Silence.

Auggie strained his ears to hear movement, but there was none. Only silence.

"Who's clothes are they?"

His heart squeezed in his chest. What had he just done?

"Parker, it's not what you think! They belong to a coworker. She changed here once and asked if she could leave a few things here for emergency situations." Auggie tried to keep his voice bland, but he could hear it rising.

"A clothing emergency?"

"She's my friend. Just a friend."

"She's in the CIA too?"

He waffled for about a millisecond. "Yes."

"You work together?"

Before he could answer he felt the clothes being pulled from his hands. "Ah, a size 2! Well, you're co-worker/ friend /CIA buddy is too small for me anyway. I'm going to catch a cab to my own place and get my clothes."

"Parker, please…"

"Auggie, I've had just about enough revelations for one day." She sounded tired and suddenly he realized just how crazy this all must be for her.

"I love you. I want to marry you. That hasn't changed. It'll never change."

"I'm not the one that has secrets. What you see is what you get." Ouch. That hurt.

He took a deep breath and said the one thing that truly scared him. "What I see? Well, I don't see anything. You knew that, but I'm wondering if you didn't realize exactly what you were getting into."

"Auggie, don't…"

"Don't what? Talk about it? Parker, we have to talk about it!"

"It's not a secret that you're blind. I knew what I was getting into!"

"Maybe, maybe not." he said tiredly.

Auggie felt her warm hand on his cheek and covered it with his own. "I may not know exactly what I'm getting into, but no one really does."

"Believe me Parker, I'm not one to wallow in self-pity, but you need to realize that this is a major disability."

Auggie could hear her blow out a frustrated breath. "You really like to keep me off balance. One minute you're GI Joe and keeping me safe from Somali pirates and then today it's…. this!"

"It was not my intention to get into this today. I'm sorry. I'm tired. We're both tired. But we do need to talk about this before we go any further."

"So, it seems you do have more secrets."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"I'm going to go to Richmond to see my family for a few days, but I'll be back."

"I'll be here." He smiled and reached for her, putting his hands on her cheeks and bringing her towards him for a kiss. He ran his hands down her arms and squeezed her hands. She squeezed back put pulled away quickly.

"Drive safe Parker."

"Okay, Bye."

The door clicked shut. Auggie was sure she didn't realize he felt it, but his sense of touch was heightened now and as she pulled her hand quickly away from his, he noticed an empty ring finger on her left hand.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you so much for the lovely reviews….._

_I've tried my best to research the medical stuff from trusty Dr. Google, but it's highly possible I've gotten some of it wrong. If so, I apologize and if corrections need to be made, just shoot me a message and I'll adjust it._

_As for Auggie… don't worry… Obviously I'm a big A/A fan! Just look at my name! We will get there eventually, but it wouldn't be fun if there weren't a few twists and turns…._

xXx

After Parker left, it took him about 10 minutes to realize that if he didn't blow off some steam, he'd end up punching a wall. Auggie quickly called his car service and then packed a gym bag.

He walked into the basement gym of the CIA and immediately felt his muscles relax. He could hear a few other people on the machines, but mostly it was empty. Auggie changed and then headed for the treadmill.

He ran for an hour and let his mind play back the events of the last few days. Where had it gone so horribly wrong? Was it the moment he'd told Parker about the CIA? She'd forgiven him for his lie and it had seemed genuine, but something wasn't right. He thought about the beach with her warm body under his. They'd been apart for almost a month, but seemed to come back together so easily…naturally. Asking her to marry him was the next step. The moment had come and it had felt right. She'd said yes enthusiastically.

Auggie slammed his hand onto the stop button and headed for the locker rooms. A cold shower and change of clothes did nothing to change his mood. He wandered up to his old office, wondering if anyone was around. He felt the dial of his watch and it was 6:00 pm, but that was meaningless in the CIA's world. The place could be running on a skeleton crew or bustling with activity. As he pushed open the glass doors, he realized it was the latter, and for a moment it filled him with joy. Auggie told himself he was looking for Joan, but that was a lie. It was Annie he was seeking. The scene with Parker and the clothes earlier left him feeling foolish and guilty and he didn't know why. There was no reason at all for Parker to be jealous of Annie. Was there?

Auggie stood just outside of the bullpen area, listening for her familiar voice. His ears perked up when heard her name, but not her voice. Before his mind registered conscious thought he was moving forward toward the voice that had spoken Annie's name.

"_Hold on Annie. Back up is 10 minutes out. What's your status?"_

Auggie had moved next to the handler, Kennedy was her name.

"_Where is the blood coming from Annie? Get to the floor. Keep your legs elevated. Annie? Annie?... Damn it.!"_

_ "Alex, she's unresponsive. Get in there fast. GSW wound—possibly multiple. Threat is neutralized.."_

"What happened?" Auggie commanded.

"Sir?"

"Kennedy, right?"

"Yes, sir."

"Annie Walker. She's one of mine. Run it down, fast."

"Agent Walker was ambushed while on assignment. Possibility of faulty intel. She eliminated the threat but he got off a couple shots before she brought him down. Her status is unknown."

"Where are they?"

"Classified, sir."

Auggie gripped the side of her desk to force calm into his voice. "On who's orders?"

Kennedy spoke again, but not to him. _"Wait- Go ahead Alex. Medic is on the chopper. Apply pressure. How bad? Hurry Alex."_

Auggie felt like the floor had dropped out from under him. He was marching towards Joan's office while Kennedy was still calling his name. Please let her live.

"Auggie."

"Where is she Joan?"

"She's on assignment for Lena Smith."

"She's injured."

"I know. I've been monitoring the situation."

"Where is she?"

"She's close Auggie. They're on route to GW University Hospital as soon as the chopper touches down."

"I'm headed there now." Auggie turned and headed out the door.

"I'm calling to have a car and driver brought around front."

"Thanks Joan." Auggie swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded toward the woman that had become more of his friend and confidant than boss.

xXx

Six hours later, a nurse finally came to the waiting room to retrieve Auggie. She led him to the door of Annie's room where the doctor was waiting for him.

"Mr. Anderson?"

"Yes, how is she Doctor?"

"Well, I see here that you are not family but are her medical proxy in the event family is not present."

"Yes, that's correct."

"I'm not going to sugar coat it, her injuries are serious. It's touch and go at this point."

Auggie's grip tightened on his cane. "Go on." Auggie could hear the hoarseness in his voice. "She had multiple gunshot wounds to the abdomen. We've repaired the laceration to her liver, duodenum and colon. We had to remove the gallbladder."

"Jesus." Auggie felt the air leave his chest.

"There was also damage from the bullet to her left femur. The orthopedic surgeon reinforced the bone with titanium plates and screws."

"When will you know something?"

The doctor exhaled slowly. Auggie braced himself.

"These types of injuries we can fix in the o.r. The real concern is in the next 24 hours." Again the doctor breathed deeply in and out before continuing. "These types of wounds and the extent of the damage can cause the patient to go into hemorrhagic shock. Or there's a possibility of exsanguination."

Auggie's head came up sharply. "What?"

"She may bleed out and it can happen so fast there's no way for us to get in there in time."

Auggie felt like the real world was sliding away from him and he was entering some alternate reality where nothing would ever be the same.

"When will you know?" He whispered.

"24 hours. If she makes it that far, she'll most likely survive."

_Survive?_ Annie _might_ survive? It was bizarre that the possibility of losing Annie would be so devastating. After all, she had a few close calls before, but somehow that had never really phased Auggie. He just always knew she'd come home safe.

"Is she conscious?"

"Yes, but very groggy. She's only been out of surgery for an hour."

"Can I see her?"

"Briefly, but yes."

"Thanks Doc."

Auggie reached out and felt the edge of the doorway and swept his cane as he slowly moved forward.

"She's the only one in the room. Her bed is positioned against the left wall." The nurse said softly.

"Thank you." Auggie appreciated the nurse's help, but truthfully, he'd already known all that from listening to the sounds of the room as he entered. He slowly approached the bed until his fingertips touched the soft blanket near her feet. It was the smell that almost undid him. It was faint, but it was still there….grapefruit.

He could tell from her deep even breathing that she was sleeping. As quietly as possible, he located the chair and lowered himself into it. He exhaled and felt the tremble in his throat. He'd been through an unbelievably dangerous ordeal in the last 36 hours. Dangerous for himself and for Parker. He'd been scared, but never truly terrified. His training had kicked in and he'd maintained total focus. But now, here in this room, he felt true fear.

He reached out and gently felt for Annie's hand. It was cold, yet soft. He laid his head down next to her hand and silently wept.

He'd gone home after the nurse had found him asleep with his head still on her bed and her hand still inside his own. She'd assured him that Annie was resting peacefully and they'd let him know if anything changed.

When he reached the solitude of his apartment he went through the motions of putting away his keys, cell phone and cane. He carefully removed his shoes and placed them back in the closet. He showered and then still soaking wet, crawled into bed and fell asleep immediately.

He awoke some time later. 5:00 am according to his talking clock, to his cell phone ringing.

"_George Washington University Medical Center."_ His phone chirped.

His hand slammed into the phone immediately.

"This is August Anderson. What's happened to Annie?"

xXx

A half hour later, Auggie was walking briskly through the mostly empty hallway towards Annie's room.

"Mr. Anderson."

Auggie halted immediately. "Doc, what's going on?"

"Annie's fever spiked. There are signs of internal bleeding. She's being prepped as we speak. I'll let you know as soon as I know something." Auggie felt the doctor's hand on his shoulder, and then he was gone.

Auggie entered Annie's now empty room and wandered toward the window. He reached out and touched the glass. Cool under his sensitive fingers. Early.

He made his way back to the chair and sat down. His cell phone was beeping, indicating a voice mail waiting for his attention. He exhaled and pushed play.

"_Hey Aug, it's Parker. I'm still in Richmond, just letting my parents indulge me a little. I'll be back tomorrow night. I miss you. See you tomorrow."_

Auggie closed his eyes and tried for the millionth time to bring an image of Parker into his mind. He knew Parker's brother Billy had shown him a picture of her while they were in Iraq. He was sure of it. Billy always had pictures in his helmet or pocket. So many guys carried pictures of their girlfriends, wives or family. Auggie never did.

Instead of calling Parker, Auggie dialed Joan's cell phone. She answered on the first ring despite the early hour.

"How are you Auggie?"

"It's not me I'm concerned about."

"I've been briefed as to Annie's status. There's nothing that I can do for her now. You however, I can help."

Auggie laughed in spite of himself. Joan, in her professional and all-business way was offering him comfort. "I'm okay for now Joan. I need to call Annie's sister."

"She's been notified and she's on her way back to DC. She was in California. Thankfully Annie read her in last year or else this would be a hell of a story to spin. The medical team believes Annie works for the Smithsonian and just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"That's an understatement. What the hell happened to her Joan?"

"Not now."

"Joan—" Auggie started to speak when Joan cut him off.

"It's being handled Auggie. I promise you. There will be a full investigation."

Auggie knew that tone and knew that under Joan's icy exterior she was fierce.

xXx

Several hours later, Auggie heard the sounds of a gurney being wheeled into Annie's room.

"She's asleep Mr. Anderson." The nurse said. It was the same one as last night.

"Please, call me Auggie. How is she? Is she okay?"

"The doctor is on his way down to talk to you. I'm Brenda, by the way."

"Can you tell me?"

"We really should wait for Dr. Burke."

Auggie knew that was code for 'I don't want to be responsible for the fallout of telling you the bad news.' He moved forward slowly with his hand extended.

"Auggie?" Annie's voice was so soft and hoarse, he almost didn't recognize it.

"Annie?" He moved like lightening to the side of her bed.

"Hey."

He gently felt for her face and stroked her hair. "How are you feeling?"

"Not great." He could hear the pain in her small voice.

"Can I get you anything?"

"Water?"

"Auggie, no" Brenda spoke softly while continue to adjust Annie's monitor's. "Absolutely nothing by mouth."

"Not yet honey."

"She's drifted back out Auggie." Brenda spoke again from across the bed.

"Okay."

"The doctor is at the desk outside her room if you'd like to speak to him."

Auggie was surprised when the nurse gently bumped his hand with her own. By habit he latched onto her arm and allowed her to lead him to the nurse's station.

"Doctor?"

"Mr. Anderson. Let's head into one of the family rooms for some privacy."

Auggie heard the man shuffling papers and then the sound of a chair squeaking followed by sneakers on the linoleum. Again, he followed the nurse and was led to a seat in what seemed to him to be a small waiting room.

"There was extensive bleeding. We were able to stop it. Again, the waiting game begins. The 24 hour clock starts over."

"What are her chances?"

"She's young and strong. Those two things alone will help her now more than anything else."

"Okay."

"We will be keeping her heavily sedated for the next few days to give her body a chance to rest."

Auggie heard the doctor stand and then a heavy hand clapped his shoulder. We're going to watch her like a hawk, son. You should get some rest while she's sleeping."

Auggie stood. "Yeah, okay. Thanks doc."

Auggie stayed still for a minute and then extended his cane. He couldn't remember where the door was. He began tentatively moving his cane in an arc.

"I'm here Auggie if you need a guide."

Auggie felt his heart jump. He'd thought he was alone in the room. It was highly unusual for anyone to sneak up on him anymore, but he'd been so distracted by his own thoughts, he hadn't paid attention.

"Brenda, you startled me."

"You looked a million miles away. Sorry."

"No, it's okay." Auggie offered a smile and tentatively reached out and located Brenda's elbow.

"You're familiar with blind people." Auggie stated as they made their way back to Annie's room.

"My brother." She answered simply.

Auggie was mildly curious but didn't dare ask. He had experienced many times making a new acquaintance and then being asked about his blindness. It seemed too personal of a question for someone you just met, but it didn't stop most people. Considering his injury was linked with the deaths of his unit, he particularly hated the question.

"Here we are at Annie's room. She's still sleeping and will be for quite some time."

"Yeah, I'm going to take Dr. Burke's advice and go home and crash for a while. You'll call if anything changes?"

"Absolutely, but I'm going off shift in about an hour. My replacement is Carole McGuire. I'll fill her in on who you are and have her introduce herself when you come back."

"Thanks Brenda. I appreciate it."

He turned to head out to the main entrance and felt her squeeze his shoulder as she passed him. She smelled like baby powder.

"You got it, kiddo." It had been years since anyone had called him a kid and it made him chuckle as he made his slow progress down the corridor.

With every step he took away from Annie, his heart squeezed with pain. He wished he could spare her this. He reached into his pocket to dial his car service and realized he had another voicemail from Parker.

"_Hey babe, I'm back! Where are you? I'm at your place, so just give me a call. Love you."_

Auggie realized he hadn't called her back. His only thoughts were of Annie. Annie's life was hanging in the balance. Parker was safe and sound. That must be why. But he knew it wasn't.

Standing still in a hallway in the hospital, things became crystal clear to him. In Eritrea, he had worried for their safety and done all he could to protect Wade, Parker and himself. But he hadn't had the deep fear for losing Parker that he should have had. Now, here, in this place, fear gripped him like a vice around his heart. The thought of losing Annie stole his breath. He knew he simply could not live without her.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N:_

_First, thank you to all that left those lovely reviews. I really love them. Secondly, this story contains serious spoilers for Season 3! (I felt terrible that one reviewer asked "who Parker was." I don't want to wreck it for you if you haven't gotten there yet!_

_Third, this was a tough one to write. I wrote and discarded several versions of Chapter 3. I hope this one is satisfying. It's a little shorter than usual. I have to admit, last Tuesday's episode threw me for a loop ("Speed of Life"). Auggie was so uncharacteristically vulnerable… I didn't know how to reconcile that for a while. (may I say a *well done* to Mr. Christopher Gorham…that boy can ACT!) So anyway, I had to sort of include what happened with Parker into my storyline. I was planning to axe her, but I didn't think it would happen so soon._

It was irony at its finest. He thought he loved Parker. Then he realized he didn't. He went home that night. He was beyond exhausted, but still anxious to clear the air with Parker. When he'd stumbled into her suitcase, he knew, instantly, that he was off the hook. She was leaving. Something about a bubble…not being tethered…. He wasn't sure he even heard her. He heard himself try and stop her; fight for her. Even as the words were coming out of his mouth, he told himself to shut up. She was making it easy for him. Even as he begged her to stay, he knew he didn't really mean it. He loved her, yes. He knew he did, but maybe she was right. Maybe love wasn't enough.

He never even got the chance to tell her about Annie, and for that he was grateful. There was no way he could explain it to Parker or to anyone really. He didn't have the strength for it. Right now and during next two months that followed, he focused all his energy on Annie.

He thought about praying. He even found himself inside the little chapel in the hospital, but it was too quiet in there. He felt like he was suffocating. If there was a God, he sure wasn't in that little chapel with the stale air. Instead, he sat by her bed, holding her hand; so small and so still. Sometimes he talked to her, but mostly, he just sat there. In his head, he recited her name over and over again. "_Annie_." It was a prayer, of sorts. Her name was the promise of her. If he had her name in his head, then she was with him.

Finally, after 8 days in the medically induced coma, the doctors felt that her body had healed enough for her to wake up. They reduced her drugs and in 24 hours, he heard her voice again.

"Auggie." It was the smallest of whispers.

"Right here." he touched her hand and she squeezed back.

Then, the hard part began. She was in considerable pain and still unable to take food by mouth. Over the course of the next two weeks, she had two more surgeries to repair her gastric system. Each time when she woke up, he was there. Finally, she needed to eat and get her system moving again. She had lost so much weight and muscle mass. Auggie could feel the bones in her shoulders when he touched her. He tried to help her eat by distracting her, being funny, silly, authoritarian. Some days it worked. Some days, it didn't.

There were days-many days where she couldn't muster the strength to speak. Those days were the worst for Auggie. He used her voice to judge her mood. Her whispers, her sighs, her giggle sometimes just below the surface… they were his cues and now they were gone.

It was on one of those days that Brenda gently guided him out of Annie's room and to the little employee lounge at the end of the hall. She thrust a cold can into his hand.

"Coke."

"Thanks." Auggie popped the top and drank deeply.

"She's getting better Auggie, but it takes a lot of time."

"I know."

"You look like hell."

Auggie barked laughter. "Yeah well, my appearance has kinda fallen off the list of concerns lately."

"Well, you're still a cutie pie, but a tired cutie pie."

They sat together in comfortable silence for several minutes before Brenda spoke again.

"You remember I told you about my brother?"

Auggie tensed. On one of those endless nights before Annie had finally emerged from unconsciousness, Brenda had told Auggie about her brother, Patrick. Blinded in Vietnam. He had been pre-med and his injury had been devastating at first. But then he'd thrown himself into becoming a different kind of doctor than he'd first dreamed—a psychologist specializing in PTSD. He ran a support group right in the hospital for veterans dealing with life changing injuries. In the last few years, he was busier than ever.

"I remember." Auggie spoke tightly.

"I told him about you."

"Oh yeah?" Auggie wondered what she told him. About his disability? How he got it? His friend Annie that lay so still, so silent in the room down the hall?

"He wants to meet you."

"Why? So we can bond about blindness? Share tips on the latest advancements in cane designs."

"No." She drew the word out slowly, calmly. It reminded him of gentling a spooked horse.

"Sorry. I haven't gotten much sleep."

"He leads support groups right here in the hospital. Tuesdays and Thursdays. He said if you need to talk, he's available." Brenda waited a beat before continuing. "Maybe it is the shared blindness. Or wounded veteran bond. I'm not discounting that."

Auggie appreciated her honestly and if he were honest with himself, he probably would have done the same thing as Patrick. It didn't really matter though. Auggie was not one to discuss his feelings.

"I appreciate it Brenda. And I'm sorry I snapped at you. It's not that I don't want to talk to your brother. It's that I don't really want to talk to anyone." Well, almost anyone. Auggie got up and stretched. "I'm gonna head back… thanks for the coke."

The next morning Auggie stopped by to see Annie before heading into work. He walked quickly through the halls, having long ago memorized the route. He stepped to the side as he heard a cart with a squeaky wheel heading towards him. He lightly touched the placard next to Annie's door just to double check he was in the right room.

"Hey." She spoke softly when she saw him in the doorway.

"You're up." He answered cheerfully and walked slowly toward her bed. He reached out and took her hand in both of his. Cold. Her hands were always cold.

"My physical therapist is coming in soon to torture me."

Auggie could hear the weariness in her soft voice. He knew that the medical team was concerned about her leg. She'd been so sick that exercising the muscles in her shattered left leg had fallen off the priority list.

"I know it hurts." He squeezed her hand. Apparently that was the wrong thing to say. Annie pulled her hand back quickly.

"It's not the pain. I can handle pain." She answered sharply.

"Okay." He didn't know what to say.

"Sorry to snap."

"No, it's okay." He stood up and shoved his hands in his pockets. "I have to get to work anyway."

"How is work?"

"The usual. Frustrating."

She smiled. They could talk about work only in the most obscure, neutral terms. The entire staff believed their N.O.C. identities. Annie worked for the Smithsonian in acquisitions and Auggie in tech support.

"I'm okay, Auggie. Just tired." She reached out her hand to him, but he, of course, didn't know that.

"I'll stop by after work. Not sure what time." He said from the doorway.

"I'll be here." She let her hand fall back to her side. Auggie gave her a wave and then he was gone.

xXx

A few days later, Auggie came to Annie's room to find it empty. His heart squeezed tightly but then released. Annie was stable now. There hadn't been a reason for fear since those first few days when she came so close to death he could smell it on her skin.

"She's in PT." Brenda called from the nurses' station.

"Oh." Auggie shoved his hands in his pockets, not sure whether to stay or go.

"She should be done shortly, but I have to warn you buddy, she's in a helluva mood after a workout."

That was beyond true. The first day the therapist moved her hip, Annie screamed and then clamped her hands over her mouth. David, the PT, had laughed and assured her that he'd heard worse—a lot worse. Now, a few weeks into the routine, Annie's grit and determination got her through the sessions, but the toll was almost too much to bear. She came back to her room covered in sweat and exhausted. Annie mentioned once that she had run a marathon in D.C. and that had been easier that relearning how to walk.

Auggie decided to wander down to the cafeteria and wait out Annie's mood. At least she could shower and rest in peace. Hopefully she'd be glad to see him. He found himself on the elevator going down to the first floor. When the bell rang, someone roughly grabbed his arm.

"Let me help you." A precise, haughty voice announced. At once Auggie wrenched his arm away and was prepared to give the woman a stern warning about grabbing a blind person, but to his shock, someone else answered.

"I don't need help Ma'am. I've been working in this hospital for 40 years now. I know where I am."

Auggie and Ms. Helpful both turned. She spoke first. "I wasn't talking to you! Oh, excuse me. I didn't realize- well, what kind of odds are those. Two blind people on one elevator! Well, I was only trying to help." Auggie could hear her loud clapping shoes on the linoleum receding.

"I'm gonna venture a guess that you're Auggie."

"Yep. And you are the brother." The man laughed long and hard.

"Yeah, let's get off this damned elevator before Mother Theresa comes back. "I'm headed for a cup of Joe in the cafeteria."

"Me too." Auggie answered begrudgingly.

They both made their way out of the elevator and then began walking down the hall. Auggie felt his cane tap into the other man's leg. "Sorry."

"Here, take my arm. I'll guide you. Believe it or not, I've had a fair amount of experience being a blind guide."

Auggie did as he was told. It was a surreal feeling, knowing his guide couldn't see anything too. Well, if it went bad, at least they were already in a hospital.

Auggie was somewhat amazed at how easily Patrick was able to guide him and maneuver through the somewhat crowded cafeteria. They got cups of coffee and at the register; a friendly cashier told Patrick his usual table was available.

They drank in silence for a while, but Auggie felt determined to control this meeting, so he decided to speak first.

"I don't know exactly what Brenda has told you, but I really am handling everything okay."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Well, yeah. What do you want, an argument?"

Auggie was baffle. That's exactly what he thought. "No, I mean… I just assumed…"

"That this was some sort of intervention?"

Auggie didn't answer.

"No, man. I just wanted to meet you. Sometimes meeting a blinded vet, well it's like being in a foreign country and running into someone from your hometown."

Auggie could feel heat spreading up his chest and neck and into his face. He was glad this guy was blind and wouldn't see the rush of embarrassment.

"Oh." He answered simply.

"I didn't intend to pry. Brenda has told me nothing of the patient. HIPAA, and all that. Privacy.."

"Right."

"How is she? You're girlfriend?"

Auggie was startled and looked up toward the man suddenly. Girlfriend?

"She's not…. We're not…"

"Oh, I just assumed. Sorry."

"No, it's … she's my best friend." Auggie felt a wave of emotion crest over him.

"Ah, it's like that."

"Yeah, it's like that."


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Thanks to all reviewers-you are all so lovely! Our Auggie goes through a bit of a rough patch here. Can he pull himself out of it? I dunno. We'll see….._

_(Also, please forgive me for any typos or grammatical errors- I swear I proof read! Somehow, I always manage to miss something!)_

_Enjoy!_

_xXx_

After 4 weeks in the hospital, Annie was thrilled to be transferred to an inpatient rehab facility. She was coming along in leaps and bounds. David, her physical therapist was astounded by her progress. He had pulled Auggie aside one day and told him that he'd never seen anyone work so hard before. Auggie smiled. He obviously didn't know Annie.

He still came to visit her almost every day but he didn't need to sit by her bedside and hold her hand. Now he sat on the floor mat in one of the therapy rooms, holding her feet so she could do sit-ups.

"Don't go overboard. You could reinjure yourself."

"Okay, mom." She laughed at him as she limped over to her water bottle to take a drink. He could hear her uneven footsteps on the floor.

"Hey, did I tell you that I'm getting out of here in a few days?" She asked.

"Oh yeah?" He walked toward the wall where she was stretching her calves.

"Yeah. Thank God. I can't wait to get home."

"Who's going to take care of you?" He asked.

She waited a beat. "Me, Auggie. I've been here for two weeks. I'm well enough.

"I know that." He stumbled over his words. "I just meant…Danielle."

Danielle had been with Annie for several weeks and then had to get back to California to help get the girls ready for the new school year. She'd flown back a few days ago.

"She was sad to leave, but she said I could move into the main house if I wanted to. It'd be easier on my leg anyway. When I'm all healed up, I'll look for a place."

Auggie didn't speak. He didn't know what to say. If he mentioned her leg, she became upset. The facts were that it hadn't healed well. She still suffered pain and most of the time used a forearm crutch to get around. Auggie had overheard a conversation between David and Annie one day. He had suggested she try a cane. Annie had yelled that she'd be damned if she'd be tied to a cane for the rest of her life. Auggie knew she wasn't referring to him or his disability in any way, but it stung. Badly. He left without her seeing him.

"At least when I get out of here, you and I can have an actual conversation." She laughed. They had both been speaking in code and generalities about their jobs for so long, that it felt normal. Auggie knew that Joan had been by a few times to see Annie. He knew that Annie would still have a place under Joan's command. He also knew it wouldn't be the job she wanted. Annie refused to discuss anything about it with him.

"Yeah, maybe even a beer at Allen's." He smiled.

"Oh my God, that would be wonderful. I can't believe how much I miss the little things."

Auggie swallowed hard. What was happening to him? Annie was getting better day by day and he was falling apart! Everything she said seemed to touch a nerve and bring him back to the dark days of his own injury and rehab. He decided to get out of there before he made a complete fool of himself.

"I'd better go. Arthur's been pushing me to finish a report."

"Okay." She reached out and entwined her fingers with his. "See you later?"

"Not tonight. I'm probably going to have to work late. I'll call you." He pushed away from the wall they were both leaning on and extended his cane. He walked steadily toward the glass double doors, but floundered for a second in locating the handle. He felt the heat of embarrassment in his ears as he walked away.

xXx

A few days later, Auggie stopped by Danielle's house to see how Annie was settling in. He offered to take the day off from work to help, but Annie said she was fine. He walked up the path and rang the bell.

"Auggie!" Brenda's voice filled the air. Before he knew what was happening, she pulled him into a gigantic bear hug.

"Brenda?" He could barely get enough air in his lungs to speak.

"Yep, it's me." She looped her arm through his and gently pulled him inside the foyer. "I heard our girl was flying the coup, so I decided to help settle her in. I know I'm supposed to keep a professional distance, but when can you say, right? She's Annie." Auggie heard Brenda sniffle before clearing her throat.

Auggie knew exactly what she meant. "I know."

"She's in the little family room right off the kitchen."

"Hey." He spoke as he entered the room.

"Hey yourself." She answered from somewhere down low. Auggie tentatively reached out with his cane. He felt her grab the end and give it a little shake.

"Watch that thing. Injured people down here."

"What happened?" He asked as he crouched down.

"Just overdid it a little. Nothing too bad."

"She couldn't stop puttering and setting things up. I warned her this would happen." Brenda clucked her tongue in a disapproving manner.

"I know, I know. I'm a bad patient." Annie said affectionately.

"Well, no harm done. Now, rest for a little while."

"Yes ma'am."

Auggie could hear Brenda leave the room and head upstairs. He lowered himself to sit next to her on the floor.

"Why are you on the floor?"

"The hard surface feels better. I don't know, really. I'll get up soon."

"Don't do it on my account." He smiled and felt for her hand. She covered his hand with her other one.

"Auggie?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something? And you have to promise to tell the truth."

Auggie felt a small ball of dread form in his gut. "Okay."

"Do you think I'll get back to where I was?"

Auggie was silent a long time. What should he say? What he hoped? What he feared? What the doctors suspected? Finally, he blew out a long, slow breath.

"I think if it were up to you, and only you, you'd be back 100%."

"But it's not." She said softly.

"No."

"It could still happen." She said hopefully.

"Yes, it could." He tried to keep the doubt out of his voice, but honestly, he thought she should begin to work on accepting the facts. And the fact was that Annie Walker might never walk again without a limp.

"I'm gonna sit here a while longer. Brenda was probably right. I did try and do too much on the first day."

"Okay." He started to rise. "I'll go say goodbye to Brenda and then head home. I'll be by tomorrow morning."

"Yeah, sounds good." She yawned and Auggie suspected she might want to take a nap. He quietly left the room and headed upstairs to locate Brenda.

"Looking for me Augs?" He heard her voice coming from one of the bedrooms.

"Yeah. Can we talk?" He asked in a hushed voice.

"There's a sitting room in the master bedroom. C'mon." She tapped the back of his hand and he grabbed her elbow. When they arrived, she moved his hand to the back of one of the upholstered wing back chairs.

"You're worried." Brenda began.

"Not worried, per se, but getting concerned."

He could hear Brenda release a slow breath and then lean forward. "Sometimes hope can be a powerful motivator."

"But when there is no hope…" he started.

"You don't know that Auggie."

Auggie clamped his lips shut. He could feel a fury burning inside him, just below the surface. Hope. He'd had hope for a few days after he'd been flown to Landstuhl in Germany. He'd waited while each doctor examined him and run test after test. Finally a specialist came in to deliver the final blow.

"I think it's a mistake not to deal with reality."

Auggie waited for Brenda's response, but instead of hearing her words, he felt her plump hand on his knee.

"She's not you, Auggie. It's not the same."

He pushed up to his feet abruptly and unfolded his cane. "I never said that. I didn't even think it." He was hastily making his way out of the bedroom and down the corridor. He could hear her heavy tread behind him.

"Auggie…." She called.

"It's fine Brenda. I've got to go. I'll be back tomorrow."

xXx

Two days later he hadn't returned to see Annie. He'd been working long hours and really hadn't had a chance to get away. At least that's what he told himself. He was avoiding her, if he was being truthful. He knew Annie was puzzled at his sudden absence. She'd texted him a few times. He'd managed short explanations and eventually Annie stopped texting.

It had been a particularly trying day at work. Arthur had demanded a full briefing on all of the black ops cases that Jai had been working on. They had combed through file after file until well past the dinner hour. When Auggie was finally ready to get out of there, he happily tagged along with a few colleagues that were headed to Allen's.

His friends grabbed a high-top table and Auggie waited there while they retrieved their drinks from the bar. As he was removing his coat, he caught the faintest whiff of Jo Malone Grapefruit. He only had a minute to wonder about it when he heard his name.

"Auggie?" It wasn't Annie, but Brenda. He heard her somewhat heavy footsteps coming toward him.

"Brenda. What a surprise."

"Well, we're here with Annie. She asked if we'd like to join her."

"Oh. Who's 'we'?"

"Patrick and I. You remember my brother?"

"Yes." Auggie's jaw clenched.

"Would you like to join us? Annie is staring daggers at you, just so you know." Brenda chuckled.

"Sure." Auggie gathered his things and then latched onto Brenda's arm to work the short distance to a booth in the back.

"Hey everybody." He said as he slid in next to Annie.

"Auggie!" Patrick boomed. "Well, I wondered if I'd ever run into you again."

"Small world."

"Not really." Annie said. "Not when you're trying to avoid someone."

"I'm not avoiding you Annie. I was trying to give you space."

"Liar." She answered, but he heard the humor in her voice. It was an echo of conversation they'd had long ago.

Auggie was silent. He didn't know what to say to her. Telling her the truth would be too painful and cause her to feel guilt unnecessarily. It wasn't her fault that her recovery was resurrecting memories from his own injury and rehab. He knew if he could just get through this, those feelings would pass.

"Auggie, there is something I wanted to talk to you about, if you have a minute." Patrick spoke.

"Well, I was going to go to the ladies room, Annie wanna join me and give these two a minute?"

"Sure." Annie tapped him on his thigh, indicating he should slide out of the booth. He did so and ignored the small hiss of pain he heard escape from Annie's lips when she put weight on her bad leg.

"So, what's on your mind?" Auggie asked.

"Actually, I was wondering if you'd be interested in speaking to one of my groups."

"About what?"

"About the upcoming presidential election. What do you think I want you to talk about!" Patrick laughed loudly.

Auggie blew out a frustrated breath. "Listen, I'm not a big talker. At least not about that stuff."

"Okay, no problem. Not everyone is into sharing. It's fine."

"I really am sorry." Auggie answered feeling guilty.

"No, it's okay. Hey, if you ever want to come to a group and just listen, the door's always open."

Auggie was surprised. "Thanks, but it's a little late, don't you think? My injury was 5 years ago."

"Auggie, you there's no timeline. Some of these guys were wounded back in my day. Hell, we had a WW II vet up until two years ago."

"I can't believe they still keep coming."

"Why?"

"'Cause, you gotta move on, right? I mean, you can't spend day after day relieving it."

"Do you think that's what my groups are about?"

"Well, I don't know about your groups, but when I was in rehab, that's what the therapy was like. All they wanted you to do was talk about it….the day it happened, what happened next…how'd that feel….all that bullshit."

Patrick was silent for a long time. "Did you ever talk about it?"

Auggie suddenly realized he was in a therapy session right in the middle of Allen's Tavern. "Yes, I did. I saw a therapist for a while. I feel like that's all behind me now." He used his most authoritative tone. Luckily he was saved from any further conversation with Patrick when the ladies returned to the table.

"Hey Auggie, you're buddies are waving you down."

"Oh, yeah. I came with them. I'd better head over there."

"Okay. Good to see you kiddo. Don't be a stranger, okay?" Brenda gave him a quick, firm hug as he stood and opened his cane.

Auggie laughed. "I won't. Take care guys." Auggie crossed the room slowly, but easily found his table and friends.

"Annie, you can go with Auggie if you'd like. Don't worry about us." Brenda offered.

"No, that's okay. I'm getting tired anyway. Do you mind if I head home?"

"Of course not, sweetie. I'll stop by tomorrow." Brenda hugged Annie as she had done Auggie.

When Annie was out of earshot, Brenda sat down across from her brother and blew her bangs out of her eyes with a frustrated breath. "Those two are a pair."

"Yeah, Auggie has more baggage than Samsonite factory, but he thinks he's travelling light." Patrick spoke.

Brenda burst out laughing. "You do have a way with words."

"If he's not careful, the kid's going to blow it with her." He said as he drank from his beer mug.

"Well, I have no intention of letting that happen." Brenda answered.

"Yeah, I was afraid of that."


	5. Chapter 5

_Here we are at Chapter 5 already! Thank you, thank you, thank you for all the reviews. They are such a sweet surprise. I truly love getting them. And I love feedback, so feel free to tell me what you think/like/dislike (be gentle!). I have Chapter 6 almost ready to go. I'll most likely post it Wednesday. It just needs a few more read-throughs. I'm sad the show isn't on this week! I miss my dynamic duo….I'll have to make do with my imagination! Enjoy_.

xXx

The front door swung open but no one spoke to him. Just as Auggie was about to speak, he heard a voice that was definitely not Annie's.

"She's not here, Auggie."

"Patrick." Auggie spoke the man's name.

"Yeah, I was just replacing her kitchen faucet. She had an appointment to get to.

"Oh."

"You're welcome to wait. I doubt Annie would mind."

Auggie battled back and forth. On the one hand, he wanted to wait for Annie. He'd been avoiding her for over a week. On the other, he'd have to spend time with Patrick while he waited.

"I guess I'll wait, if you don't mind."

"Nah, come on back in the kitchen. You can hold the flashlight while I work." Patrick turned and walked back into the darkened house laughing at his own joke.

"You're a funny one, man." Auggie shook his head and followed the man into Annie's kitchen.

"If you want a drink, the fridge is stocked."

Auggie headed over to fridge and found a bottle of water on the door, where Annie always kept it. Patrick got right back to work, positioning himself under the sink. Auggie sat at the kitchen island and mindlessly toyed with whatever he could get his hands on.

"So, you and Annie. What's that about?"

"None of your business."

"Yeah, that's for sure."

"So, why did you ask?"

"Brenda told me to."

Now it was Auggie's turn to laugh out loud. "Subtlety is not your strong suit."

"That's a fair assessment." He grunted while working.

"Annie's my friend. I told you that."

"Your best friend."

"Yeah."

"Uh huh."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, just not too many girl/boy best friends these days."

"We work together. We've gotten close."

"Yeah, I got that."

"So, you're a shrink and a plumber?" Auggie asked in a desperate attempt to change the subject.

"My old man was a plumber. He wanted me to join him in the family business. I worked for him all through high school."

"Was he disappointed it didn't work out?

"Ah, yeah. You could say that."

"But you become a psychologist. I mean, it's nothing to turn your nose up at."

"It didn't really matter. Especially after I came back from 'Nam damaged goods. Blind and a head shrinker; what a combo. I think he would have handled it better if I told him I was running away to join the circus." Patrick laughed.

"Where'd you live before DC?"

"Pittsburgh. You?"

"Illinois. Near Chicago."

"Ah, Chi-town. You a cubs fan or sox?"

"Never much into my hometown favorites. I like it here in DC though. This feels like home."

"You come here after your injury?"

Auggie hung his head down. Ah, here it is. Time to crack him open and see what makes him tick.

"No, before. I was already here working. I was in the army and got out, but then I went back in and got shipped to the sandbox."

"A woman, right?"

Jesus, this guy was astute. Auggie put his guard up a little higher. "Yeah."

"And after you came back with the lights out?"

"Nah, it wasn't like that. We broke up before I went over there."

"That's rough bud. Sorry."

"Old news now."

"You're over her?"

"Definitely."

"Because you're in love with Annie."

Auggie choked on his water and started to cough. "What?"

"You're deaf now too? Boy, you are running out of senses."

"I heard you, but to answer your question, no. I do not love her. At least not romantically."

"Why not? Brenda tells me little hearts form in the air when she looks at you."

Auggie laughed. "Knock it off. It's not like that."

"So you keep sayin'. Get over here kid and hold the faucet from the top so I can tighten this fucker from below."

Auggie was grateful for the reprieve. He walked around the island and slowly dragged his hand along the counter top until he felt the edge of the sink. He grabbed the faucet and held it in place. When Patrick was done, Auggie ran his hand along the new swan-like shape of the faucet. Interesting.

"Fancy, right?" Patrick stood up and was gathering his tools and putting them back into the toolbox.

"I know I, of all people, shouldn't even ask this, but how did you know what I was doing?"

"I'm a mind reader."

"You are hilarious, you know that?"

"It's a skill. You use it too. You just imagine what you'd be doing and assume that's what someone else is doing. Then you go from there."

Did he do that, he wondered. Maybe. Huh.

"Okay, let me turn the water on and we'll give her a test drive."

Auggie heard hissing in the pipes and then the sound of the faucet running.

"No leaks. Nice pressure, good flow. I'd say my work here is done."

"I doubt that." Auggie mumbled as he returned to his seat at the counter.

"I heard that."

"You were meant to." Auggie laughed in spite of himself.

"C'mon kid, let's grab a couple of beers and let's sit out on the back patio and wait for the ladies to return."

"Brenda's with her?" Auggie asked surprised.

"Yeah, it's the surgeon she recommended, so Annie felt comfortable with her going."

"Surgeon? What surgeon?" Auggie stood still with his hand on the refrigerator door.

"Oh shit. Auggie, I'm sorry. I don't really know much, just what Annie told me."

"What Annie told you? Annie talked to you and not me?" He could hear his voice rising but didn't care.

"I guess she thought I was easy to talk to." Patrick answered pointedly, clearing indicating that Auggie hadn't been very available to Annie lately.

"Is she okay? What's wrong?" Auggie felt that old ball of dread in his gut again.

"She's okay, son. And that's all I'm going to say. You need to talk to her. Now grab those brews and let's go."

Auggie did as he was told. He followed Patrick outside and located a chair to sit in. He twisted the cap off the beer and drank deeply. Rolling Rock. Lite. The stuff was practically water. He needed to stock her fridge with a few dark beers.

"I know, chick beer, right?" Patrick laughed.

"You ARE a God damned mind reader."

"Part of the gift, my friend."

xXx

An hour later Annie and Brenda finally returned. Brenda and Patrick made their excuses and quietly left, giving the pair some much needed privacy. Immediately Auggie could hear the fatigue in Annie's voice. She tried to play it off, but he simply met her with silence and what he hoped was a compelling stare.

"Auggie, not now, okay?"

"When then?" He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Tomorrow." she answered softly.

"Why not now?"

"I'm tired."

"I'll wait while you rest."

"I'm in pain, okay?" The frustration was clear in her voice. He knew how she hated to admit to that.

"Annie," his voice softened as he reached out his arms to her.

"I don't need pity, Auggie!" She roughly brushed his arms away and limped toward the kitchen.

"Pity! You think I pity you?" He was astounded.

"I don't think it. I know it."

"I'd have hoped you knew me better." His voice had turned to ice.

"I see that look on your face when I'm in pain or dragging myself around with this stupid leg!"

"I don't do that!"

"You do!"

"Annie…" he ran his hands through his hair and paced several steps away from her in an attempt to calm himself.

"No. Just stop Auggie. I'd probably act the same way if it were you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know, if you'd been injured."

Auggie leaned his arms on the granite counter of the island. "Annie, I AM injured."

"You know what I mean."

"No, I really don't." He'd lost the anger and now had moved to total confusion.

"You're not…"

"Not what?"

"Like ME!" she yelled.

"And what exactly are you?"

Clarity seemed to hit Annie like a brick to the forehead. What had she almost said? She'd been so busy trying to shake off the label of 'disabled' or 'crippled' that she hadn't seen what was right in front of her.

"Oh Auggie." Her voice cracked.

"You never thought I'd understand what you're going through?" He could almost laugh at her.

"You want the honest answer?"

"I'm almost afraid to hear it."

"I never think of you as…."

"Broken? Damaged? Disabled?" He finished for her.

"No."

"Never?"

"To me, you're perfect."


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N At end of chapter.**_

xXx

"_I never think of you as…."_

"_Broken? Damaged? Disabled?" He finished for her._

"_No."_

"_Never?"_

"_To me, you're perfect."_

Everything froze. Auggie could hear only the sounds of his breathing. He closed his eyes and let her words wash over him. _Perfect_. Him? He took a step toward her, keeping contact with the cool granite of the kitchen island. He didn't know exactly where she was.

He reached out a hand toward her and immediately heard her steps and then felt her small hand in his. She pulled him toward her.

"Annie." He could hear the want; the need in his voice.

He felt her hands on his shoulders and then onto the back of his neck and into his hair. He dipped his head to her shoulder and inhaled the scent of her all along her neck while his arms wound their way around her back and held on tightly.

He felt her pull back from him slightly. He frowned, but then felt her soft lips touch his own. For a moment, the world tilted and spun. He lifted his hand to touch her face, but stopped himself before he made contact, feeling suddenly shy and embarrassed.

"Do it." She whispered.

He smiled. She'd known exactly what he'd wanted to do. She always did.

He touched his hand to the side of her face, feeling her high cheekbone and long eyelashes. Slowly, he moved lower until he felt the fullness of her lips. He traced the dip in her upper lip and then as he was about to touch her lower lip, he felt her pull it in and tuck it beneath her front teeth. He smiled.

"You do that a lot, don't you?" he whispered.

"I guess I do." She whispered back.

"I've thought a lot about your lips."

He felt her pull his hand away. She leaned into him again and crushed her lips against him. He inhaled deeply and drank in every ounce of Annie Walker. After they'd both run out of breath, she tucked her head to his shoulder and buried her face in his shirt.

"Oh Auggie."

"Walker."

Suddenly, Auggie felt his phone vibrating in his pants pocket. "Fuck."

Annie giggled and then watched his eyes change from playful to serious as he listened to the caller on the other end of the phone.

"_Yep, I got it. On my way. Okay."_

"A spy's work is never done." Annie said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, it seems it's urgent. They're sending a car."

"Okay. Will you be back?"

"I don't know." Annie watched while Auggie flipped the glass top on his Braille watch to check the time. "Damn it, it's already 8:00. Probably not."

"Okay." She said quietly.

Auggie heard the slight tremor in her voice and picked up on her mood immediately. He reached for her and put his hands on her shoulders. "I want to see you again just as soon as I can, okay?"

He felt her nod and heard her soft, "Yeah."

He kissed her on the forehead and then made his way out of kitchen and to the front door. He heard the familiar double honk of his driver.

xXx

Almost twenty four hours later, Auggie stumbled inside his apartment completely exhausted. He stripped his clothes off as he walked directly to the bathroom, turned the shower on full blast and climbed in.

Afterwards, he grabbed some left over Chinese food and ate it cold while standing over the kitchen sink. He wasn't even certain what he was eating, but he honestly didn't care. It got the job done. The fatigue was overtaking him and he decided to climb into bed before he fell asleep standing up.

The next morning, he woke up clear headed and refreshed. It was time to text Annie.

"_Sorry about yesterday. Marathon day at the Company. Can you come by tonight? I should be outta there by six."_

It only took a minute for his phone to chirp. He pushed play and heard the anonymous computer voice read Annie's message_. "You bet."_

xXx

Six o'clock couldn't come fast enough. Finally he was out the door and into the car that awaited him at the curb.

As he exited the car and headed toward his building, he smelled her and smiled.

"Don't ever change that perfume." He directed his comment somewhere to his left. He heard her musical laugh and then felt her fingers entwine with his own. He led her up the three flights of stairs to his loft apartment and opened the door.

"Make yourself comfortable. Feel like wine?"

"Um, sure. Just a half a glass for me. Pain meds." She trailed off.

Auggie suddenly remembered the beginning of their conversation in her kitchen the day before. She had never answered him about the surgeon she and Brenda had gone to see. He'd been distracted by what they'd done next, and then the call summoning him back to work.

After putting both glasses in one hand, he made his way to the sitting area. He wondered which chair she'd sat in, but in typical Annie fashion, she alerted him before he needed to ask.

"Thanks." He felt her gently remove one glass from his hand. He took the seat opposite her, feeling suddenly nervous.

"Annie, can we talk about what's going on with you?" He probed.

He heard her take a breath and prepared himself to hear bad news. What she said, however, totally knocked him over.

"Auggie, I'm going to California to have a procedure to try and fix my leg."

He felt himself rising half way out of his chair.

"What?"

"There are a lot of options; there are bone graphs, replacements, regeneration. They even have a new material that starts soft and hardens once it's inside the body."

"How…What do they….Is it…." He was tripping over his questions in an attempt to wrap his brain around this.

"I know. It's a lot to take in."

"But you've had so many surgeries. You're body's been through so much."

"I've got to try Auggie."

"What's the success rate?"

"Every case is different. It's my femur, so that makes things difficult."

"What if it fails? Are you going to be worse off than you are now?"

Annie answered him with silence.

"I'm just worried."

"I know."

He heard he get up and walk toward him. She put her hand on his arm and squeezed. He covered her hand with his own.

"In the best case scenario, I'll be able to run and jump again. I could go back to work for Joan and do what I did before."

"Is that what's important? Being a spy? Being in the field?" He heard his harsh tone, but couldn't stop himself.

"Maybe it is, Auggie."

"More important than your life?"

"You're being dramatic." She moved away from him toward the windows.

"I don't know Annie. I don't know what to think." He walked down the steps and joined her at the window. He stood behind her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"I'm doing this Auggie. It would be nice to have your support."

He put his chin on the top of her head. He had no words. What could he say? If it were him, he'd do it, without question. An operation to restore his sight? Even if the risks were high, he'd do it. But Annie's situation wasn't the same. It's not like she couldn't walk at all. She limped and she couldn't run or jump, but she could still walk!

He cleared his throat. "I'm with you, Walker. Always. You know that."

He felt her turn and then those slender arms wrapped around his neck. "Thank you."

He had no more words for her. Too many emotions swirled inside him. He could feel her hope like the paper thin wings of a hummingbird. Who was he to crush that? Even if it didn't work perfectly, he'd still be there for her. Why did he feel such trepidation? What was going on?

He was abruptly pulled from his dark thoughts by the sweet, soft lips that gently touched his own. He answered her need with his own and returned her kiss.

"Auggie?" she whispered softly.

"Mmm?"

"I don't want to talk about this anymore tonight."

He was about to respond when he felt her hands deftly undo the knot of his tie and slide it off. He swallowed hard.

"Annie?" He could hear the tremor in his voice.

She didn't answer. Instead she began to unbutton his shirt. He reached out and touched her hair, surprised to find it in a ponytail. He gently tugged the elastic until her silky hair came loose. He held it for a moment and then released.

"Vanilla."

"My shampoo."

He took her hand and wrapped it around his elbow, leading her the same way she had led him so many times. They walked to the bedroom. Auggie sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled her down with him. He took her hand in his and kissed it.

"Are you sure?" He closed his eyes as he spoke.

"Yes." Her voice was soft, but clear.

She pushed him backwards onto the bed and laid her body next to his so they were facing each other. Auggie touched the side of her face and ran his hand down the length of body.

"Walker." He said her name as a prayer and a promise.

She sat up and removed her shirt in one fluid motion followed by her jeans. Auggie touched her skin in reverence. He'd wondered for so long what it would feel like. Cream, he thought. Like a bowl of cream.

He touched her everywhere and she did the same; exploring things that had been hidden for so long. She pulled him on top of her, running a hand down his chest. "Auggie?"

He hovered over her, gently touching her. "Hmm?"

"I want you."

xXx

Hours later, they lay awake, sated and quiet. Auggie lazily drew circles on her back and played with her hair that was lying on his shoulder. She stroked his strong chest and abdomen. When his hand came into contact with one of her scars, he sat up and lightly pushed her so that she was lying flat on her back.

"Show me." He commanded softly.

She knew to what he referred. She took his hand and guided it to all the locations where she'd been hurt; first by the bullets and then by the scalpel. Auggie's brow furrowed in concentration, trying not to think of the pain that each wound represented. He fought to hide his emotions, but realized he'd lost that battle when he felt Annie reach up and brush a tear from his cheek.

"Don't be sad."

Auggie roughly wiped his eyes. "I'm not…"

"Liar."

He smiled. "You keep saying that to me. I don't like it when you're in pain."

"Is that why you don't want me to have this surgery?"

Auggie stopped touching Annie's skin and rolled onto his back, putting his hands behind his head. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Don't worry. Everything's gonna be fine." He felt her kiss on his cheek and then she moved off the mattress. He heard his bathroom door shut and then the shower go on.

She had said those exact words to him once before. She'd been standing in front of him in his office. He'd just given her his untraceable contact number. She was leaving to go after Ben. She'd cracked a joke and then disappeared. He remembered his answer too. He said, "Yup." It was all he could say around the lump in his throat.

"Your shower is incredible." She said as she burst through the door in a cloud of steam.

"Geez Walker, I hope you saved some hot water for me."

"Har."

He could hear the sounds of her moving around. "You don't have to rush outta here, you know."

"No, I'd better go. Besides, it's almost 7:30. I believe you need to get to work." She laughed.

Auggie flopped back onto his bed and covered his face with her pillow, deeply inhaling the scent of her. He felt it being ripped off a second later.

"Hey!"

"I'll see you later?"

"I'll text you when I'm leaving."

"Good."

"Annie?" He asked as he heard her moving through the living room and toward the door.

"Hmm?"

"We will have to talk about this eventually."

"I was afraid you'd say that." She laughed and then was gone.

xXx

_A/N: Huge thanks to all reviewers. You make my day and inspire me to keep this going! Don't worry, things are not 'smooth sailing' for Annie and Auggie. It wouldn't be fun if they just sailed off into the sunset, right? I think there might be trouble ahead….._

_Also, this story is rated 'T', so I kept the sex scene really PG. I might have to write it anyway and put it under 'M'. I'll think about it….what do you guys think?_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Chapter 7 already! Sorry for the delay in posting….real life got in the way for a few days, but now I'm back with my favorite pair. What will become of them? Can they work it out? Stay tuned…._

_As always, a huge, heartfelt 'thank you' for all the lovely reviews. They inspire me and I love reading them. Please forgive my typos…I proofread…I swear!_

xXx

God, he hated LAX. Too many people, too many celebrities and ridiculous paparazzi waiting for the perfect shot of those idiots from Twilight. Auggie hated it. He made his way through with his hand firmly clamped onto the airport assistant. He just wished the man would move a little faster. It was something he'd come across many times in the five years since he'd lost his sight. People just assumed he was weak and frail. It was annoying. Finally, he heard Danielle's voice over the din.

"Auggie!"

Auggie released the man's arm and thanked him for his help. He crossed the remaining 50 feet alone.

"Danielle. Where's Annie? Didn't she come with you?"

He felt Danielle loop her arm inside his and gently guide him away from the crowds and toward the underground parking area.

"No, she couldn't come."

Auggie was silent. Annie was supposed to be gone for 1 month. At the end of that month, Annie became vague about treatments, procedures, and therapy. He found it harder and harder to communicate with her. Finally, after three months, he'd had enough of her excuses. He was coming to L.A. with or without her approval.

"How is she?"

"Good." Danielle chirped back an automatic response.

Auggie pulled her to a stop. "Danielle, how is she?" He could feel tension radiating through her arm.

"Okay. She's okay." Danielle answered softly. Sisterly loyalty, Auggie thought. Gotta love it.

"Well, let's get this show on the road."

xXx

Danielle talked continually during the brief car ride. She seemed to talk about everything except Annie. Finally, he'd had enough.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on with her?"

Danielle exhaled loudly. "No."

Auggie quirked his eyebrow in frustration. Sometimes the two sisters were uncannily similar.

"Okay." He drew the word out.

"Auggie…." She started and stopped. "It's hard to…" she cut herself off again. "It's probably just best if I leave it to Annie. We're here anyway."

Auggie felt the car turning and coming to a stop. As soon as he opened the door he heard the sounds of a busy parking lot; not a residential drive-way.

"Ah, Danielle? Where are we?"

Danielle came around and touched the back of Auggie's hand. He gripped her elbow. "The hospital."

Auggie locked his jaw and clenched his teeth in total frustration. "What happened?"

"Infection." Danielle answered as they made their way across the parking lot and into the lobby.

They entered the elevator and Auggie could tell they weren't alone. He decided to give Danielle a break and stop asking questions. It was obvious that Annie had given her instructions about what not to say.

Auggie counted 5 floors and then Danielle moved.

"This is it." She gently pulled him forward and led him through several turns before coming to a halt.

"I'm sorry. For the record I didn't think it was right to keep you in the dark."

Auggie smirked at the metaphor, but otherwise said nothing. He steeled himself for visiting Annie in yet another hospital room. He pushed the door open and stepped inside.

"Hey." she spoke from nearby.

Auggie cautiously walked toward her voice; his hand extended. He felt her slim fingers slide into his.

"Annie." He couldn't hide the worry in his voice.

"I'm okay Auggie."

He felt for the side of the bed and sat down. He wanted to reach out and explore, but was afraid of hurting her or disturbing whatever IVs or tubes there were.

"How are you? How's the leg?"

She stiffened, but answered him. "Not great. The surgeries haven't been 100% successful. The last one was two days ago. The doctor was happy with the results, but then an infection set in. They sent me back here for IV antibiotics."

"When….what's the next step?"

"I just have to finish the medication and then I can start rehab."

"Annie, why haven't you told me any of this?" He could hear the hurt in his own voice.

"I didn't…I didn't want to upset you."

He didn't respond but shot her a look that said, 'bull.'

"I was afraid you'd talk me out of it." She whispered.

Well, at least that was closer to the truth, he thought. "I would've supported you."

"Really? Well, I've had 12 surgeries since I've been here. Would you have supported that?"

Auggie felt his heart drop_. Twelve_? That was lunacy! Was she crazy? Each operation carried risk. How could she gamble with her life like that? Didn't she realize what she was risking?

"You have that look."

Auggie blew out a frustrated breath. "Annie….What…This is….." He couldn't finish. He simply had no words. Didn't his feelings mean anything to her? How could she play roulette with his heart? He loved her. He'd experienced loss—sometimes severe, and survived, but he didn't think he could survive losing her. And she didn't seem to care, or even consider his feelings.

"I'm a big girl, Auggie. I know what I'm doing."

"You do? Because from where I'm standing, it sure doesn't look like it." He was angry now.

"It's my life."

He could hear the steel in her voice and knew it was a mistake to challenge her right now, but he couldn't help himself.

"And you won't stop until you 100% better or dead?"

"When I get to that point, I'll let you know."

The dismissive tone in her voice undid him, but he tucked it away. "I'm going back to Danielle's house. I'll be by tomorrow."

"Fine."

He turned and exited her room. He knew Danielle was still standing by the door. He felt her hand on his arm. He leaned against the wall in the hallway and tried to calm himself down.

"She doesn't understand Auggie. She's totally focused right now."

"I know."

"I'm going to pop in and say goodbye and then you and I are going to grab a drink."

He laughed and felt himself relax for the first time since he got on the plane in Dulles. He could hear Danielle and Annie talking, but he couldn't make out the words. After a minute, Danielle reemerged, obviously just as irritated with Annie as he was.

"C'mon, let's get outta here."

xXx

Auggie followed Danielle through the maze of tables, feeling peanut shells beneath his shoes. When they stopped at a table, Auggie felt around for his chair.

"Oh, sorry." Danielle quickly grabbed his hand and put it on the back of the chair.

"It's okay, Danielle. Don't worry. It's not a test that you're failing." He laughed.

"Just tell me if I do something stupid."

Auggie smiled. Danielle was clearly trying hard, but the truth was, she was no Annie. He realized that Annie seemed to just know what he needed. It was fluid between them, easy. He missed her more than he could admit, even to himself.

"What can I get you folks?" the waitress asked.

"Um, I'll have a margarita."

"If you have Sam Adams on tap, I'll have that."

"Yup, we sure do. Any appetizers to start?"

Auggie realized he was starving. "What do you say Danielle? Wanna split some nachos or something?"

"Perfect."

"Okay, I'll be right back with your drinks."

xXx

Auggie had let Danielle drink most of her margarita before he began with his questions.

"So, why didn't she tell me?"

"You know why."

Auggie leaned back in his chair. Indeed, he did know, but still. Someone should have told him.

"What does the doctor have to say? And don't sugar coat it."

"Um, well, it's likely…"

"Danielle? Please."

"She's probably always going to have trouble with the leg. Even if the limp is gone."

"Is it gone?" He was surprised.

"Well, the graft took hold, but the infection is a serious problem. It could hinder the healing process."

"Hmm."

"She's…she's….She's not going to stop. I've tried to talk to her Auggie. She won't accept anything less."

"Well, she's going to have to deal with the facts. Eventually there's only so much that can be done."

"That's what I've been telling her! There is an 'end of the line' and you have to deal with it. People sometimes don't get to choose their story!"

Auggie said nothing.

"God, you must think I'm a moron."

"What?" Auggie laughed.

"I'm going on and on about Annie and acceptance and all that, and here you are…" she faltered.

"How much did she tell you about me?"

"Um, just that you were in the Army and were…wounded."

"Yeah, that's about the long and short of it. I know what it's like to have your life ripped apart and nothing's ever the same again. But with Annie….it's different. What she's going through…"

"But you got through it! Can't you tell her…."

"I've wondered Danielle, more times that I can count; I've wondered what I'd do in her place."

"But you were in her place!"

"No, not exactly. And if someone dangled that carrot in front of me, maybe I'd keep chasing it too."

"So you think she should risk her life like this?"

"No, of course not. But who are we to say?" He answered softly.

"Well, I'm her family Auggie! I want her alive."

"Like she said, it's her life."

xXx

The next morning Auggie woke up and moved through Danielle's house as quietly as possible. He was determined to get to the hospital and talk to Annie. He finished getting dressed and was moving toward the front door with his cane trying not to make any noise.

"Sneaking out?" He heard Danielle from the kitchen.

"Sorry. I was trying not to disturb anyone."

"Two kids, a dog, and a husband that flew in from a business trip at 2:00 am. I'm pretty much always disturbed." Auggie heard her laugh.

"I was going to call a cab and go to the hospital."

"I'll drive you."

"You don't have to…"

"I'm already dressed. Let me just leave a note for Michael."

Auggie could hear her moving around the house with the little chihuahua following her every move.

"Here." She put his hand on her elbow as they headed out to the garage. When they were underway, Danielle cracked up the radio.

"Danielle, I didn't know you could be such a rebel."

"Well, Annie's not the only with a wild side. She's just the only one that lets it out."

"What about you?"

"I went one way, she went another."

"Any regrets?"

She laughed. "Not usually. The girls are my heart and soul. Whenever I feel wistful, I just look at them. What about you, Auggie? Any desire to get out of CIA?"

"No. Not really."

"But you're not a spy, right?"

"No. I can't really go into any more than that, I'm afraid."

"It's okay, I'm used to the silent treatment." She sighed. "Well, let me ask you a different question then."

"Shoot."

"Did you ever think about getting a dog?"

"Why? You trying to get rid of Taco?"

"You know very well his name is Paco. And you know what I mean, smartass." She laughed.

"Never really thought about it." he answered quickly.

Danielle suspected there was more to it than that, but decided to let it go. Besides, they were just about at the hospital.

"I'm just gonna drop you off today. I'm not in the mood to deal with my sister."

"That's fine. Can you give me directions?"

After Danielle had gone over the route three times, Auggie was more than ready to get out of the car. He told himself never to ask a mother of a preschooler how to get somewhere. He was surprised she didn't sew his mittens to his jacket, and write his name in his underwear while she was at it.

Auggie easily found Annie's room and knocked lightly.

"Come in." He heard her voice.

"Hi." He moved slowly toward her bed.

"I wasn't sure you were coming back."

"Annie? I have to talk to you." He sat down in the chair next to her bed.

"Okay." She whispered.

"I get it. I wanted you to know that 'I get it.' Why you're doing this."

"Oh Auggie." She cried. "I was so afraid that you'd be so mad at me. I didn't mean to keep all this from you for so long. It just got out of control."

"Annie, wait…. I need to ask you something."

"Yeah?"

"What will you do if this doesn't work? If your leg won't ever get better? Have you thought about that?"

"Auggie, I can't think about that right now! I thought you understood that."

"Back in DC, that day in your kitchen…you said you thought I was perfect."

"I do." She whispered.

"Annie, I'm not. Not by a long shot. I'm blind. That's a long way from perfect." He said tiredly.

"I know Auggie. That's not what I meant."

He leaned forward, balancing his arms on his knees. "I've worked hard to deal with the things that have happened to me. I have to live in reality Annie. I can't join you in this fantasy you have."

"Fantasy?" She bit off the word. "You think I'm chasing a fantasy? Because let me tell you something—I have a team of doctors that believe I can be fixed!"

"Annie, even if that's true, it'll never be the same. Do you understand?"

"It will be. It'll be better than it ever was! Haven't you ever heard that Auggie—a broken bone that heals is stronger than before." She was shrieking now.

"I can't do this honey."

"Can't do what, exactly? Be there for me? Support me?" Her voice had turned to ice.

"Pretend with you."

"Get out."

Auggie got up and extended his cane. He walked to the door and then turned back to face her.

"I love you Annie."

"I hate you."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: As always, I thank my sweet reviewers for their kind words (and sometimes outrage at what I've done to poor Auggie!) Reviews are the happiest surprise in my inbox, so please let me know what you think! Please forgive any typos…I do proof-read, but sometimes errors slip in. I don't use a beta (I probably should!). And I promise to reunite the pair…..soon…..maybe. **

"_Hey."_

"_Hey yourself. How R U feeling?"_

"_Dumb"_

"_?"_

"_Danielle dragged me to a therapist."_

"_Uh huh."_

"_You obviously agree with her."_

"_Annie, lately I can't seem to say the right thing."_

"_Just tell the truth Auggie. You've always been honest with me."_

"_I'm worried about you."_

"_Yeah. Apparently I'm not 'dealing with reality'."_

"_You've been through a lot."_

"_Reality is scary."_

"_What is the reality? How's the leg? Be honest."_

"_Bone is mending nicely. Muscle is another story."_

"_Prognosis?"_

"_Wait and see."_

"_How are you handling it?"_

"_I'm okay. I'm tough."_

"_Yeah, you are."_

"_It's late on the East Coast. You should go to sleep."_

"_Yeah."_

"_Are you using that creepy computer voice to read out these texts?"_

"_Ha! No, braille read-out is hooked up."_

"_Good. I'll text you tomorrow."_

"_OK. We can talk on the phone too, you know."_

"_I know. I like text. I feels more…intimate. Is that weird?"_

"_No."_

"_Auggie?"_

"_?"_

"_I love you."_

"_I know Walker."_

Auggie disconnected his braille keyboard from his phone and paced his apartment trying to shake out the tension. He missed Annie like crazy, but she was so unpredictable lately. He didn't know what to say or not say to her. He decided to sleep on it, but he tossed and turned all night. The next morning, he headed off to work, bleary eyed and exhausted.

"Hey boss, you look like crap."

"Thanks Stu. You always know just what to say."

"Oh, sorry. Let me try again." Stu cleared his throat and then began speaking in a high-pitched female voice. "Auggie, sweetie….what's the matter? Do you want to talk about it?"

Despite himself, Auggie burst out laughing and hip checked Stu into the plant as they rounded the corner toward the DPD.

Auggie heard the grunt as Stu collided and yelled back over his shoulder, "You deserved that!"

"Man, I'm SO not giving you a lift to Allen's tonight."

"The only place I'm going after work is directly to bed."

"Mr. Anderson, sir?" He heard a young, feminine voice calling his name. He stopped and waited.

"Um, it's Zoe. I have a few messages for you."

"Zoe, I don't think we've officially met." Auggie extended his hand and smiled at the obviously new employee. He felt a small, slim hand slide into his own. "Please, call me Auggie."

"Nice to meet you." She withdrew her hand and shoved several pieces of paper into his palm.

"Um, thanks. Zoe, just one thing. If you can send my messages, via email, that'd be easier." He waited several seconds and was beginning to wonder if she'd walked away.

"Oh, God. I'm an idiot." She sounded on the verge of tears.

"It's not catastrophic, I assure you. I have other means to scan print. I just prefer email." He tried to sound friendly.

"Okay. I'm sorry." She sniffled and walked away.

Auggie shook his head and headed into his office. He stuck the first piece of paper into his scanner and waited for the refreshable braille display to tell him what the paper said. After several seconds, his fingers felt the raised bumps appearing, but the message was not what he expected.

"UNREADABLE."

"Great." He mumbled.

"Stu?"

"What's up boss?"

"A little help." He held up the small post-it. "The scanner can't make heads or tails of this."

Stu laughed. "It's no wonder. It's in the loopiest handwriting I've ever seen and it's got….what are those? Are those hearts all around your name? Anderson charm strikes again."

"Stu." Auggie exhaled and waited.

"Oh sorry. It's from someone named Brenda. She called at 8:15 this morning on your NOC line. She wants you to call her. Her number is on here."

"Brenda?"

"That's what it says. Hey, you want me to retype this and shoot it over to you electronically?"

"You read my mind."

"That's why you pay me the big bucks."

"Har."

xXx

Auggie decided to get out of the building for lunch and enjoy some of the nice weather. He headed to the reflecting pool down by the Lincoln Memorial. It was usually quiet there. After eating his lunch, he used his cell phone and dialed Brenda's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Brenda. It's Auggie."

"Auggie! I'm so glad you called me back! I've been catching up with Annie. She says she's doing better and coming home soon."

"Yeah, next week."

"Oh, that's great news! I miss that girl!"

"Yeah, me too." Auggie tried to hide the lump in his throat.

"Hey listen Auggie, Patrick's been asking about you. Would it be alright if I gave him your number?"

Auggie worried this would happen if he called Brenda. There really was no way to tactfully avoid the man. "Sure, that's fine."

"Great! Alright, I gotta run. I'm at work."

"Okay, take care Brenda."

"You too, Auggie."

xXx

The next morning as Auggie was getting dressed for work his phone began ringing. Thinking it was Annie, he didn't wait for the computerized voice to announce the caller, and answered it on the first ring.

"Hello?"

"Auggie! Patrick here. I'm glad I caught you."

"Oh, hey. What's up?"

Auggie heard the man's deep barrel laugh on the other end of the line. "Not enthused to talk to me, huh? I get that a lot. Don't worry. I don't take it personally."

"Um…"

"Listen, the reason I'm calling is that I've got a new group started over at my office. I'd love it if you could come check it out."

"Patrick, it's not really my thing…."

"The thing is, some of these guys, they are highly skilled, like you. They're well enough to get on with living, but don't know what kind of career is available."

"That's what they have job counseling for."

"Did you use job counseling?" Patrick asked pointedly.

Auggie swallowed hard. He hadn't. He felt like no one could understand the kind of work he did. He didn't need to be 're-trained', he just needed to figure out how to do things a different way.

"I..uh…it was different for me. I was a programmer. Those job services people had no idea the kind of code I was working on."

"See what I mean?"

"Is that supposed to be funny?"

"Maybe. Seriously, Auggie. I'm pulling rank here."

Auggie laughed. "Rank?"

"Yeah. I'm older and wiser. And probably blinder."

"Okay, okay, I give up." Auggie laughed.

"Great! Meeting's tonight. 8:00. I'll text you the address."

Auggie heard the sound of the call ending. He couldn't believe what he'd just agreed to. Well, how bad could it be?

xXx

Twelve hours later Auggie discovered exactly how bad it could be. It's not that he didn't have sympathy for these guys, he did. They all had some sort of horrifying injury that they were trying to overcome. He just didn't know how much more he could take. He started to feel guilty about his own situation. Despite the devastation of losing his sight, his life returned to a similar version of what he'd left behind.

Finally, the meeting was concluding. Auggie gathered his cane and headed for the door.

"So?" Patrick asked.

"I don't think….it's just…I'm not….."

"Yeah, I didn't think you'd be a good fit here. Let's grab a coffee. There's a Starbucks around the corner."

Patrick and Auggie sat at a small table in the corner drinking their coffees. A plain coffee for Auggie and a mocha latte for Patrick.

"Well? Why'd you ask me to come if you thought I'd suck at it?" Auggie finally asked.

"You seem a little tense, man."

"I have a lot on my mind lately."

"Yeah, Brenda told me about Annie. That's a tough break. How's she taking it?"

"She's not."

"Denial?"

"I guess so, but the thing is, there's hope for a full recovery….."

"From what Brenda's told me, that's not likely."

"I can't be the one to talk to her about that. She thinks I'm giving up on her."

"Are you?"

"I….she….when…. Jesus, I don't know."

"Let me ask you this: when you were first blinded, did you hope for a miraculous recovery?"

Auggie put his coffee down and leaned back in his chair. It was a memory that he rarely revisited. That gap of time between the field hospital in Iraq and the medical center with specialists in Germany. Two days. Two days of praying, begging, bargaining with God….anything…anything.

"I knew pretty early on that it was permanent." He answered softly.

"Hmm. You didn't spend any time chasing cures?"

Auggie flashed back to last spring when he'd gone to see his ophthalmologist about stem cells. He'd told himself there wouldn't be a cure for him. He knew it, yet, the door of hope had cracked open. When it was firmly shut in his face, again, it hurt—badly.

"No, not really."

"Not really?"

"Well, with all the new advances in stem cell research, I felt like it was worth asking the question. I mean, what kind of idiot would I be to live blind if I didn't have to!"

"And?"

"Obviously it didn't work out." Auggie answered flatly.

"But Annie's chasing hope."

"And she might get crushed."

"Like you were?"

"I didn't really let myself believe…"

"Didn't you?"

"No! I knew it was one-in-a-million."

"Yet, you thought about it?"

"Hell yeah, I thought about it!"

"And after you found out it wasn't a viable option?"

"It hurt."

"And you're afraid Annie will be hurt?"

"She will be. There's no 'if' about it!"

"But as you say, there's still hope for her."

"No matter what, that leg's not gonna be the same as it was. That's a fact."

"She's not accepting that?"

"No. She thinks she can control the outcome."

"Maybe she can."

"No, she can't! You don't get to decide….it doesn't work like that!"

"Auggie, why does this bother you so much?"

"It's stupid to chase after something that probably won't happen. She needs to get on with her life. For Christ's sake, it's been 3 months already."

"But it's her life. She's fighting for her life."

"She's not dying. It's just a damn leg. Who the hell cares if she limps?"

"She does."

"She thinks willpower will cure her."

"It might."

"If it were a matter of willpower, I'd still be able to see!" Auggie pushed up to his feet and roughly felt around the table for his cane. He made his way to the door and nearly plowed down a young couple. He turned the corner and then stopped, resting against the cool brick of the building, trying to compose himself. A few minutes later, he heard the tell-tale tap of Patrick's cane.

"I'm here." Auggie spoke.

"Good." Patrick patted Auggie on the shoulder. "How do you feel?"

"What the hell happened in there?"

"Annie's injury is bringing up a lot of unresolved issues for you."

"Ya think?" Auggie laughed weakly.

"Sorry buddy. What you do now is up to you."

"Now that I've had the epiphany, you're turning me loose?"

"Something like that."

"Great." Auggie answered as the two men made their way down the street. Auggie bid goodnight to Patrick as he climbed into a cab. He dialed Annie's number immediately.

"Hello?"

"Annie, I just wanted to say….I'm sorry. I've been handling things…wrong."

"No, you've been great, really. I've been a difficult patient." She laughed softly.

"I love you." He said.

"I'm coming home."


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Another chapter for my lovelies! Please review if you like it. I love getting them…it's addictive. Please forgive my errors and typos…. I spell proof-read, I swear! Okay, onto Chapter 9…. We are coming to the conclusion of the story. I have at least one more chapter. It might be a week or so for the next installment; I'm headed to the beach for a little vacay!**_

It was almost two weeks later when Auggie finally received the details of Annie's flight home. It took longer than either of them expected for her to finish her treatments. He was at work, trying to clear off his desk before he could head to the airport to meet Annie's flight. He hadn't actually spoken to her in several days. Most of their communication was by text. She seemed to prefer it that way, but he missed the sound of her voice.

Auggie was bidding goodnight to his team and heading through the double glass doors when he heard it. That sound. That distinctive sound. Click, clack, click, clack. He'd been fooled a few times by the new intern, Zoe. She wore the same shoes as Annie, Louboutins he'd learned, but her steps were shorter and faster.

Auggie cocked his head and focused on the sound of the footsteps approaching in the distance. It sure sounded like Annie's steps, but he knew it had been almost 4 months since she'd walked with such an even cadence and rhythm. It couldn't be….

He stood still, eyes closed, listening. The steps drew nearer. Finally, they stopped a few feet in front of him.

"Hey stranger." Her voice was low and sultry. Auggie thought maybe he was dreaming.

"Annie?...How?..."

"I wanted to surprise you." Her voice was trembling just a bit.

"You're….the shoes? Was that you?"

"Yeah, it's me."

Auggie felt her slim arms wrap around his neck. His brain was not processing what was in front of him. Why didn't she tell him?

"Annie, you're wearing heels." He said, still confused. He heard her musical laugh.

"I know! It's a miracle, isn't it?"

"How?"

"Deep muscle stimulation. I'll tell you all the details later. Right now, I just want to go home."

Annie wrapped her arm around Auggie's and gently tugged him toward the door. Auggie looped his messenger bag around his shoulder and unfolded his cane.

xXx

Two hours later, Annie had kicked off the infamous Louboutins and cuddled up next to Auggie on his couch, eating pizza and sharing a cheap bottle of cabernet they bought at the liquor store on the corner.

"I'm really happy to be home." She said tiredly.

"I'm glad you are too." Auggie gently ran his hand up and down her leg, wondering if she was really as well as she claimed. He was about to touch her thigh muscle when he felt her shift. She laced her fingers with his and pulled him in for a kiss. Auggie knew a diversionary tactic when he saw one, so to speak.

"So, are you gonna tell me about this miracle cure?" He tried to sound casual.

"There's not that much to tell, actually. They used these electrode thingies and it made the dead muscle pulse. From there, it sort of remembered what it was supposed to do."

"Any side effects?"

"Why Auggie? Why are you always looking for the dark lining in a silver cloud?" She pulled her legs away from him and shifted toward the opposite end of the couch.

"I'm not…it's not like that!"

"Auggie…" she began. He could clearly hear the fatigue in her voice. "Since the beginning of this horrific odyssey, you've been the 'realism police.' Why?"

"Why?"

"Yeah, why? Why couldn't you just hope and pray with me?" She sounded on the verge of tears. Auggie knew it was probably a mistake to continue this conversation now, but he couldn't resist.

"I prayed." He said softly.

"What?"

"I prayed Annie. I prayed every damn day. When you were lying in that hospital with bullet holes in you. I prayed to whatever God there was for you to live."

"Oh Auggie. I'm sorry." She whispered.

"When you survived that first night, I was so relieved. But then there were more surgeries to repair all that damage. They were worried you'd never be able to eat solid food again. Did you know that?"

Annie was too overcome to speak.

"If you're nodding, that's not helpful." He chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. "Anyway, you got better. But then it wasn't enough for you."

"Auggie…."

"No, Annie. I want you to understand how things were from my perspective. It was a gift that you lived, and that you're system would function normally. When the stuff with your leg came to light, I just couldn't deal with it. It seemed so minor to me. You had endured so much…"

He felt her squeeze his hand.

"I'm sorry Auggie." He could hear the tears in her voice.

"No, I'm sorry. I should have been more supportive."

"It felt like we were standing on opposite sides of the Grand Canyon." She said.

He laughed. "Yeah."

"I stopped by to see Patrick before I went to Langley."

Auggie felt his spine straighten. "Patrick? Why?"

"He told me too."

"Yeah, that sounds like him."

"You two have become buddies."

"Ha! No. Really, no."

"Yeah, you have." She teased and bumped his shoulder with hers.

"Well, what did he have to say." Auggie asked reluctantly.

"He said to talk to you."

"Oh." Auggie was relieved.

"You're not off the hook that easily. There was more."

"Well?"

"He said that I needed to talk to you, but that I also needed to listen to you."

"Hmm. Very cryptic."

"I don't know. It seems pretty clear to me."

Auggie stood up from the couch and stretched. He checked his watch. 11:15. "Can we table this for tonight. I'm exhausted and you must be too."

"Okay." She whispered as she stood up and gently touched his face. "But not forever. This matters to me. You matter to me."

Auggie swallowed the lump in his throat. He reached up and covered her hand with his own, bringing it to his lips and then gently guiding her toward the bedroom.

xXx

The next morning Auggie woke to the sound of his shower running. He smiled as he rolled over and inhaled Annie's scent on his pillow. It was like a dream having her back again. He'd hoped everything could just go back to the way it was before. He punched the button on his alarm clock. "6:30" it reported. He got up and made his way to the kitchen to start the coffee. He was just sitting down when he heard her come out of the bathroom in her trademark cloud of steam.

"Jeez Walker, you're gonna peel the paint off the wall with that much steam."

"Very funny." She answered as she headed over to the coffee maker and poured herself a cup.

"Why are you up so early?"

"I have a meeting with Joan." She answered casually.

Auggie immediately put down his cup. "What on earth for? You've only been back for 12 hours!"

"Relax Auggie. It's just a meeting." She answered sharply.

"Sorry."

"Listen, I promise I'll take it slow and not overdo it, but you need to know, my goal is to return to field work."

This was exactly what he feared. He knew what she was going through. He'd been there once. Even after his injury, he'd tried every which way to manipulate Joan into letting him back into the field. He'd done it a few times, and had been successful; especially this last op with Annie in Barcelona. That had been a thrill. But overall, he knew his solo days were behind him.

"I know being in the field is addictive and it's hard to give that up."

"That's what you want me to do, right?" He could hear the hard edge in her voice.

"No, Annie. No."

"What then?"

"Just examine other options besides being a field operative."

She was silent a long time. He could hear the rustle of her hair and the sounds of her fingernails on the counter.

"I'll see what Joan says." She said in a tight, controlled voice.

Auggie knew he'd said the wrong thing again. His desire to keep her safe was overruling his common sense and he could feel her slipping further and further away from him. He didn't want to lose her.

"Okay. I'm gonna grab a shower and get to work."

"Do you need a ride? I was going to take a cab over to Danielle's and get my car."

"No, I need to get there early. I'll just take the car service."

"Okay, I'll see you there." She kissed him and left.

xXx

Auggie worked through the morning guiding a rookie agent through a relatively simple mission, although when rookies were involved the potential for catastrophe was always present. He tried not to think about Annie, and was successful for the most part. He had just received confirmation that his operative was safely boarding a plane back to DC when he heard his glass door slide open. He waited. Most people knew to announce themselves right away. He heard a faint click, clack of shoes and the slightest hint of roses.

"Zoe?"

"Hi Auggie." She said shyly.

"What can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were receiving your messages via email, like you asked."

"Oh, yeah, it's fine."

"Um, I was watching you to see when you weren't busy."

"Is something the matter?"

"No! I just….thought…it's hard to get your attention….I didn't know how…"

"What did you need?" He sensed where this was leading and didn't want to hurt the girl's feelings.

"Nothing! I mean, I thought maybe you'd want to….do you always go out for lunch? We could…."

"Zoe, forgive me for presuming, but if you're asking me to go to lunch with you, I just wanted to say ahead of time that I have a girlfriend. But I'm very flattered."

"Oh, yeah, well, that's okay. Sorry!"

Auggie heard the rapid retreating of heels and was just putting his headphones on to check his email when he heard Annie.

"You've been busy while I've been away." He could hear the humor laced through her words.

"Very funny."

"So, I'm your girlfriend?"

"Stop it." He teased.

"Well, are we at least going steady?" She walked behind him and put her hands on his shoulders and gently massaged away some of the tension.

"If you insist." He spun around and held her hands in his own. "How'd it go with Joan?"

Annie exhaled loudly. "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes, of course I do."

"As soon as I'm examined by the doctor on staff and the shrink, I'm clear."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"Okay, then."

"Yup."

They stayed silent for several more seconds before Annie cleared her throat. "I'm gonna head home. To Danielle's. Will I see you later?"

"Ah, yeah. I'll head over as soon as I'm done for the day."

"Good." She kissed him quickly and left.

Annie spun around, grabbed his cell phone and called Patrick.

"_Hey, it's Auggie."_

"_Well, I was wondering how you were doing?"_

"_Can I make an appointment, or whatever?"_

"_Um, yeah. When can you come in?"_

"_After work today?" _

"_Sure. Let's say 6:00. I'll be here."_

"Thanks."

Auggie disconnected the phone and tried to redirect his attention to a bit of code that need decrypting. After an hour, he gave up and headed to the gym to punch something. Hard.

xXx

Auggie entered the door to Patrick's private office and stood leaning against it with his arms folded across his chest.

"Auggie, would you like to sit?"

"I guess."

"Good. There's a couch about 6 steps in front of you."

Auggie found it easily and flopped down.

"Well?"

"What do you mean 'Well?' Aren't you supposed to try and dig into my psyche a little more?"

"I have a feeling you're gonna spill it on your own."

Auggie sat up straight and made a decision to read-in Patrick. "Patrick, I need to tell you something. It's a secret and you can never reveal it to anyone…."

"Oh God, you're a spook."

"What? How the hell did you know?"

"You guys always start with the same speech. Do they teach you to say it that way?" he laughed.

"How the hell many spies do you counsel?"

"Over the years, more than a few."

"Jesus, here I thought I was special."

"Well son, this is DC. One in four people works for the government in some capacity."

Auggie laughed. "Well, now that that's out of the way…."

"I take it this has to do with Annie."

"Um, yeah. What I tell you about her is also confidential."

"She's a spy too, yadda, yadda, go on…"

"Um, okay. Anyway, she's home. Back from California and apparently she's fine."

"Hmm. No problems at all?"

"None that I can tell. She's walking great. Even strutting around in her sky high shoes again."

"Well, that's great for her."

"Yeah, she just needs to get through the physical and pysch-eval, and she'll be back in action."

"Okay, I see….."

"What?"

"You're troubled by that."

"Well, I worry about her safety."

"No, that's not it…."

"Well, you're the one with the PhD. What IS it?"

"You're jealous."

"Jealous?"

"Good, old fashioned jealousy. The green-eyed monster has reared its ugly head."

"I'm not…."

"Son, even though she may return to the same job she had before, she's changed by this whole experience. She didn't come out unscathed."

"I know that."

"But, she CAN return to the job she loves."

Auggie was silent for a minute. "And I can't." He whispered.

"And you can't." Patrick repeated.

"Well, what can I do to get past this?"

"Bring her in here with you. You need to tell her."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you for your patience! I'm back with the last chapter. I feel like this completes the journey for Annie and Auggie, but don't worry….. I have a new story in mind. (My inspiration was those new still shots for an upcoming episode—Suffragette City). As always, I thank my reviewers for their kind words. I apologize for errors and typos-I try my best, I promise! Enjoy…**

xXx

It was almost twenty four hours later when Auggie finally decided that Patrick might be right. He needed to talk to Annie. After all, it was _Annie_. He could tell her anything. Couldn't he? He was alone in his apartment, listening to jazz, drinking a beer in the dark…or what he assumed was the dark. He decided to get up and check the light switches just to be sure. He was crossing to the kitchen when a knock on the door startled him.

He thought it could be Annie, but it was very odd for her not to call first.

"Who is it?"

"Auggie, it's me. Parker."

Auggie froze with his hand on the doorknob. The relaxing effects of the beer and the jazz vanished instantly. He slowly opened the door and waited.

"Hi." She whispered.

"Parker, what are you doing here?"

"I…I wanted….Do you…..Can I come in?"

"Um, sure." He stepped to the side and let her pass. He smelled her as she crossed in front of him. The ocean. She smelled like the ocean and it made his gut clench.

"I'm sorry to show up like this."

"Are you okay?" Auggie could hear slight panic in her voice.

"No..I mean…I'm fine…not really _fine_…but not, you know, in trouble or anything."

"Come on. Let's sit down." He touched her shoulder and gently guided her to the small sitting area.

"I shouldn't have come."

"Why did you come?" Auggie leaned his arms on his knees and tried to focus on her voice.

"I….you were right." She whispered.

"Right? About what?"

"We love each other. That the rest was just the little details. Do you remember that?" She moved and Auggie suddenly felt her warm hand slide into his.

"Parker…."

"No, don't say anything. Please." She moved her body next to his and laid her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Auggie. So sorry."

Auggie stood up and paced to the window. "That's funny Parker. Those were the last words you said to me."

"I was scared."

He rounded on her. "Of what?"

"We were moving so fast…."

"Just tell me the truth. What scared you? Was it that I'm CIA….or was it…" he trailed off and roughly gestured to his eyes.

Parker was silent a long time. Too long. "Auggie, I've never known anyone….like you…"

"Blind? You can say the word, you know. It's not contagious."

"And what about you, huh?" Her voice rising. "You had reservations too. I know you did. That moment on the beach… what you said about having a boy…a son…you said…"

"I remember." He said tiredly.

"Well, you must've had the same thoughts!"

"I did. I do. Parker, every day of my life is uncharted territory, but I accept it. I don't really have a choice." He laughed ruefully.

"And you don't think I can accept it…accept you?"

"I guess I don't want to find out anymore. I am sorry."

"You really can't forgive me for having a moment's hesitation?"

Auggie exhaled and ran his hand through his already messy hair. "It's not about forgiveness. I just don't want to go back. I'm sorry." Auggie didn't think he should mention that he was desperately in love with Annie and what he and Parker had didn't even come close to the real thing. He headed to the door hoping she'd follow. When he heard her heels clicking behind him, relief flooded through him.

He pulled the door open. "Bye Parker."

She didn't answer him, but he could hear her sniffling as she walked past him and out the door. He shut the door and leaned heavily against it. What had just happened? Before he gave it too much thought, he found his phone and texted Annie.

"_Meet me at Patrick's office tomorrow after work."_

xXx

Annie was out of the office all day on a low-level recon assignment in Delaware. It was probably for the best. Auggie had been thinking about what he wanted to say to her and he knew he was acting weird. In fact, Stu had been pointing it out all day. At 5:00, Auggie tidied up his desk and grabbed his leather messenger bag.

"Heading home boss?" Stu asked.

"Oh, um…yup." He asked as he felt around his desk for his cane.

"Good. You need to chill out. You're acting like you had a dozen Red Bull's."

"Har." Auggie laughed and headed out the door to his waiting car service.

xXx

Auggie waited nervously outside the brick building for Annie to arrive. Finally, he heard the telltale double honk.

"Sorry I'm late. My flight…" she said breathlessly.

"I know Walker. I'm always watching you, so to speak."

"I know." She responded and then firmly planted a kiss on his mouth.

"Alright you two, get in here." Patrick spoke from the doorway.

Annie brushed the back of his hand and was surprised when Auggie didn't latch onto her elbow, but instead used his cane to navigate.

"Have a seat. Welcome. How's everything? Great. Let's get on with it." Patrick began in his usual no-nonsense manner.

Auggie sat on one end of the couch and felt Annie sit on the other end.

"Okay, boys and girls. What brought you here today?"

Auggie was about to open his mouth but was shocked when Annie began speaking first.

"I imagine Auggie's still upset with me about being so aggressive about my leg." She said softly.

"Annie, no…"

"Wait Auggie, let her finish." Patrick interjected.

"He's right. He's right and he's wrong."

"How so?" Patrick urged.

"This job…this life….it's a dream come true. I've wanted to do this….forever. I don't know what I'd do without it."

"I'm sure you're well aware that undercover operatives don't usually have a long career." Patrick said.

"Yes. Maybe that's why I was so hell-bent on getting back to the front lines."

"Auggie, what's your reaction to what Annie is saying?"

"I…um….I get it. I always have."

"Then why…" Annie began.

"No, wait Annie. I want to say something." Auggie took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I love you. I support you. I wanted you to get well as much as you did." He waited and wondered if he could say the next part. "But I was jealous."

"What?"  
"Annie, can you understand Auggie's feelings?" Patrick said.

"Well, why…I mean…" Annie seemed to sputter. "I'm an idiot."

"Annie, I think it's worth exploring why you didn't see the parallel to your experience and to Auggie's."

"Parallel? His experience? I wouldn't even put my little fender bender in the same category as what Auggie went through."

"Interesting. Care to comment Auggie?"

"You didn't work there when I was still an active field agent…and I left it behind to go to Iraq…but I planned to come back. I wanted to come back."

"I knew that you were a field agent. I've heard the stories."

"What does that mean Annie?" Patrick gently prodded.

"He was good. I mean, he still is, whenever he gets the chance to sneak outta there, but I've heard he was good. Very good."

Auggie dropped his head and rubbed his palms on his thighs, trying to prevent the strong tide of emotion from crashing down on him.

"And Auggie, in a perfect world, you would have returned to that job?"

"Yeah." he choked out.

"But, you're so good at all the stuff you do….I thought you were happy." Annie's voice cracked.

"I am. I was. It's just with you and this injury…it stirred it up."

"What should we do?" Annie asked.

Auggie smiled at her proactive approach. "I'll try and get past it."

"I think coming here and talking about it is a good thing. It's perfectly natural to feel this way, Auggie, but at the same time, you don't want to harbor any latent resentment toward Annie."

"I don't. I love her." Auggie felt Annie slide toward him on the couch and then her slim fingers intertwine with his.

"Let me ask you this: Do you think Annie comprehends what it means to you to be blind?"

Auggie was dumbstruck. He felt his mouth go dry and he swallowed reflexively. "I don't really get the reason you're asking. I mean, I'm sure she can understand…."

"Have you two ever talked about it?"

"He told me." Annie's soft voice filled the room. "He told me how it happened."

"What did that feel like Annie?"

"There was a 'clear and present danger' situation that was relevant to the incident when Auggie was hurt."

"If that had not been the case, would you have told her Auggie?"

"She already knew the short version. Most everyone does."

"But the more personal version….have you ever shared that?"

"Patrick….I don't see the point of this! It's painful. Why dredge all that back up? It's over. I've dealt with it."

"Because Auggie…you identify clearly with 'before' and 'after.' The reason this situation with Annie's leg brings up these confusing feelings is because she's crossing the boundary that you've set up.

"Jeez."

"Wow." Annie said.

"Annie, let me ask you a question. Do you think of Auggie as blind?"

"I'm afraid to answer that." She laughed nervously.

"There's no wrong answer here." Patrick urged her.

"Ok then. Yes, I do." Annie could see Auggie visibly wince.

"Auggie, how does it make you feel to hear that?"

"I mean, I guess it's to be expected. It's sort of the first thing anyone notices about me."

"Hmm. Let me try this again. Annie, when you're with Auggie, do you notice the things he's unable to do because he's blind?"

"No. I mean, it just…is."

"What does that mean, Annie? Try and expound upon that."

"He's just Auggie."

"Tell me about the 'Auggie' you know."

"Um, he's tall. Has really dark eyes. I feel like they're watching me sometimes." She giggled nervously before continuing. "He's smart. He knows what I'm going to do even before I do. He helps me." Her voice thickened with emotion. "I love him."

"What about when he needs assistance?" Patrick prodded.

"I'm sort of aware. I know when he needs my arm. He asks questions sometimes…"

"Auggie, what do you think about what Annie has said?"

"It's hard to see myself through her eyes, no pun intended. I used to feel more relaxed around her. Before this leg injury of hers. It was easy. She seemed to know things or do things without fuss. I noticed it early on in our friendship."

"But now?"

"I feel like I'm hyper-aware. I feel like she's the 'super-spy' and I'm playing pretend and fumbling around in the dark." Auggie finally let the damn break and felt the wetness of tears cascade down his face.

"Oh Auggie." Annie's voice was full of emotion.

"Annie, how do you feel about what Auggie has just said?"

"It's so painful to hear him talk that way. He's so much more….I don't ever want him to feel that way….he's done so much….especially since his injury….how could he see himself as less?" Her voice rose as she turned to face him. "Auggie, you are not less…you are more. Do you hear me?" She placed her hands on his cheeks and gently turned him to face her. "You are more than I could've dreamed."

"Walker." He pulled out of her embrace and roughly scrubbed his face with his hands. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to do this. I'm _not_ still dealing with being blind. I mean, that's over. I've dealt with it, believe me."

"I'm guessing you haven't had a serious relationship since you've been blind."

"No, I guess not."

"What about Parker?" Annie said.

"It wasn't real. We were both pretending it was."

The silence filled the room for several seconds.

"Well, Doc? Where do we go from here?" Auggie said.

"I think you should come back and see me next week, but in the meantime, keep the dialogue open with each other."

"Are we done?" Annie asked, surprised.

"For today, definitely. Now get outta here."

Annie and Auggie rose and said their goodbyes. They walked hand in hand to Annie's car; the only sound was the faint tapping of Auggie's cane. Annie touched their joined hands to the passenger car door and released her grip. He easily found the door handle and got in the car. Annie made her way around to the driver's side and got in. They both sat in silence. Finally, Annie spoke.

"Do you hide things from me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Times when you need help? Do you purposely _not_ ask?"

"Sometimes." He answered honestly.

"I guess that's natural. I hide things from you too."

"You do?" He was surprised.

"Yeah, like times when something isn't going well on a mission, but I'm afraid you'll pull me out…."

"I always know, Walker."

"Yeah, right."

"Seriously, I do."

"Maybe you do, and maybe you don't."

"So, what's the point here? You're saying we both fib?"

"I guess that's my point. Nobody wants to seem weak."

"You're saying I'm not special?" His cheeky demeanor had returned.

"You don't even have your own parking space."

Auggie burst out laughing as they drove home to Annie's house.

xXx

Annie pulled into the driveway and cut the engine. "We're at my house."

"I know."

"I want you to stay over tonight."

"I'd like that."

Annie got out of the car and met Auggie, who was already out and waiting. They walked hand in hand to the front door. Annie unlocked the door and let Auggie precede her into the foyer.

"Walker?" he asked as he pulled her close to him.

"Yeah?" She answered as he snaked his hand up her shoulder and into her hair.

"I'm going to try and let down my guard more." He said as he began unbuttoning her jacket and sliding it down her arms.

"That'd be good." She answered distractedly as he kissed the side of her neck.

"But right now, I want to do something that doesn't require sight." He heard her low, throaty giggle.

"Do you have any suggestions?"

"Oh yeah." he answered as he tugged her hand and led her upstairs.

-Fin


End file.
